


Knock Three Times

by mizzfrizzle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Air Drums, Alcohol, Awkwardness, Breakfast, Canon-Typical Violence, Coffee...A Shit Ton Of Coffee, Coitus Interruptus, Crazy Lesbians, Damn Cows, Domestic Violence, F/F, Face Punching, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Nicole Talks To Mice, Nicole Wears Glasses Because Come On How Cute, Nicole continues to assault jerks, Pie, Post-Break Up, Sexercise?, Sharing a Bed, Snow Because It's Magical, Wynonna And A Bag Of Chips Because There Should Be A Tag For That, scrambled eggs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzfrizzle/pseuds/mizzfrizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly and Nicole, for some unexplained but rather obvious reasons, have broken up.<br/>But, after a night of drinking with Wynonna, Waverly may have forgotten this.  </p><p>Spoiler alert, I suppose, if you haven't finished all of S1.</p><p>[Rated T for language.  They are, after all, Earps.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't head quite where I wanted it to and it embarrassingly reminds me of a lot of other, better fics I've read.  
> I hope I don't bore anybody to death, here.

Nicole groaned, rolling onto her side to check the time on her cell phone.   

2:14 AM. 

 _What the_ _shit?_ She thought, grabbing her glasses from the bedside table and flicking the lamp on.  The loud knocking on the front door continued as she headed down the hallway, grabbing her service weapon as she went and flicking the safety off. 

"Who's there?" She called through the closed door. 

"'Tis me, Miss Haught, I'm sorry it's-" 

Before he could finish, Nicole had unbolted and jerked the door open, panicked, "What's happened?  Is it-" 

"...so late," Doc finished lamely, standing on her front porch with a barely-standing, obviously drunk Waverly Earp propped up next to him and hiccuping softly.  He took in Nicole's disheveled appearance, his eyes sparkling with genuine interest and amusement as he noted the faded t-shirt and loose boxers that were slung low around her hips. 

"See!  Tole ya shees got _glasses_ ," Waverly slurred happily, gesturing toward Nicole and sticking her tongue out at Doc who, for his part, managed to look sheepish and apologetic. 

"You see, my dear," he continued, eyeing Nicole's gun warily as she lowered it and flicked the safety back on, "the young Miss Earp," here Waverly waggled her fingers at Nicole and giggled, "had a few too many during she and Wynonna's foray into town and once I finally managed to get these two ladies into my carriage there," he thumbed over his shoulder toward the hideous pink Cadillac idling noisily at the curb in front of Nicole's apartment, " _this_ one would not quiet down about me shuttling her to her _girlfriend's_ residence." 

"We're not-" Nicole began to protest before Doc interrupted her with a placating gesture. 

"I'm afraid, Officer Haught, that she does _not_ _remember_ the _particulars_ of that...situation, and _insisted_.  Quite vehemently, I'm afraid, and," he rushed on before Nicole could cut  him off, "I have _another_ equally as intoxicated Earp female passed out in my vehicle who I simply _must_ attend to before she wakes up and drives away in my pink stallion." 

"Oh, Nic," Waverly giggled, stumbling out of Doc's grip and falling toward Nicole, "I've missed you so much!  Where have you been?" 

Nicole, clumsy with sleep, grabbed the smaller woman with one arm and leaned to place her firearm gently on the lone table standing bare just inside the doorway. 

"Doc," she threatened, her eyes narrowing, "you can't just-" 

"I _can_ and I _have_ and I must be away, now," he interjected, turning and stepping quickly down the three wooden stairs leading toward the walkway.  When he got to the car he turned to her and tipped his hat, "A good night to you, Officer.  Thank you kindly for the help." 

Nicole watched helplessly as he sped away, leaving a trail of exhaust in the cool, night air.  When she finally came to her senses, she noticed a drunk Waverly Earp toying clumsily with the hem her shirt. 

"Hey, sexy," Waverly smiled up at her, batting her lashes exaggeratedly. 

Nicole groaned inwardly, tugging the girl into the apartment and shutting the door. She maneuvered the drunk woman, not so gently, toward the hallway and into the bedroom. 

"You read my mind," Waverly's voice was low and sultry. 

"Wave, hold still, just let me get this damn coat off," Nicole spoke firmly, not meeting the smaller woman's eyes. 

"Gonna get me outta my clothes so fast?" 

Nicole yanked the coat down Waverly's arms and pushed her back into a sitting position on the bed and knelt down, tugging at the laces of her furry boots. 

"Be quiet," she drawled, pulling first one then the next boot from the brunette's small feet. 

"Oh," Waverly smiled, flopping back onto the bed, "bad cop, eh?" 

"Waverly," she began, tugging at the girl's socks, "you can't just show up here in the middle of the night and...and..." She trailed off, glancing up toward the bed.  Waverly was out, dead to the world for all intents and purposes.  Nicole shook her head, frowning slightly, and continued tugging  Waverly's clothes off until she was down to her underwear. 

Tired and upset, she tucked Waverly's limp frame under the covers and contemplated making her way back into the living room and crashing onto the couch.  Shrugging and shaking her head, she looked down at Waverly's snoring form under the sheets and slipped into the bed beside her.  She'd just finished working a double shift and the thought of thrashing the night away on the couch was just too much to bear.  Not when she had a perfectly good bed _right here_.   

 _You've got this, Nicole,_ she thought, settling onto the mattress, _you've been here before, you're okay._  

 

 _==========================================_  

 

Waverly cracked her eyes open slowly and brought a hand up to cradle her forehead.  _Good_ _lord,_ she thought, _how_ _much did I drink last night?  Am I...naked?_   She peeked under the soft sheets and looked down at her body, noting with some relief that her underwear and bra were still in place.  However, she wasn't the only body under the covers and she slowly lifted her gaze to the pillow beside her to find long strands of brilliant red hair splayed wildy around a serene and sleeping Nicole Haught. 

 _Nicole!_  

Waverly froze, one hand on her forehead while the other still held the sheets open.  Her eyes darted around the room and the familiarity of it all flooded  into her memory; she was in Nicole's apartment.  In Nicole's bed.  With Nicole. 

 _I'm gonna kill Wynonna_ , was her next thought. 

Embarrassed, she tried to think of a way to sneak off without disturbing the sleeping officer.  Before she could make a move, however, Nicole shifted beside her, tossing an arm across her waist and snuggling closer.  "Wave," she mumbled, smacking her lips slightly and burrowing her face into the brunette's neck. 

 _Shit!  Shit, shit, shitty shit!_  

The sensations were all too familiar; Nicole's soft breathing against her skin, the slightly calloused pads of her fingers wrapped firmly about her waist, the crisp clean smell of her morning skin.  It had been two months since she'd found herself waking up in this bed.  In this room.  Curled tightly against Nicole's front.  She remembers how she'd wake in the early morning light and wait, excited and unmoving, for Nicole to wake up, too, unable to bring herself to rouse the redhead herself even though all she really wanted was to kiss her girlfriend awake and never stop kissing her until they had to go to sleep again the next night.  She hadn't forgotten just how _happy_ she'd been.  How her mornings had been filled with anticipation and yearning and wonder and magical touches and now...well, now, every morning brought just another day to get through.  Another grind.  Another revenant to track.  And all for what?  So she could make it through the day alive and go back home to her empty bed and hollow nightmares.  To her now-boring mornings and lonely breakfasts. 

 _How did I end up here?_ It was a double-edged question, she knew.  She wasn't just confused about the _here_ and _now_ of being partially naked in Nicole's bed but, also, the reasons she'd stopped being _here_ in the first place.  _I had to do it_ , she reasoned.  _It was for her own damn good,_ _damn_ _it to shit!_  

But feeling the way Nicole now held her and molded to her again so effortlessly and completely made her question herself.  Her decision.  _The_ decision.  It almost made her question her sanity, when she felt Nicole's thumb begin tracing lazy circles over her ribs.   

 _God, I_ _miss this._  

She was just about to turn in Nicole's embrace and let go of every inhibition holding her back and give in to all of her suppressed angst when, suddenly, Nicole was pushing away from Waverly as if she'd been stung—though, Waverly supposed, she kinda  _had_ been—and was quickly ripping back the covers and standing at the side of the bed, purposefully _not_ looking at Waverly.  Waverly looked down and noted her exposed torso and bra-clad chest and moved to pull the sheets up and cover herself. 

"Nic, I-" 

"Spare me," Nicole spat, grabbing her thick-framed glasses from the bedside table and shuffling toward the bedroom door.  "I'll make you some coffee." 

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid, Waverly!_   She chastised herself as she climbed from the bed, searching for her clothes which, of course, were neatly folded and stacked on top of Nicole's dresser.  She hastily made the bed— _the least I can do!_ \--before exiting the room and heading for the bathroom.  She could hear Nicole banging pots and pans around in the kitchen as she ducked into the bathroom only to find a new, still-packaged toothbrush sitting out for her on the edge of the sink next to the container that held Nicole's contact lenses. 

She sighed and went about scrubbing her face, puffy from drink and lack of sleep, and brushing her teeth.  When she finally entered the kitchen, Nicole was still wearing just her boxers and a t-shirt but had pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail. 

"Eggs?" She asked, not looking up. 

"Um, sure, thanks," she replied, settling onto a stool at the high counter and reaching for the coffee carafe.   

They ate in a deep, devastating silence.  Waverly was unable and unsure of how to begin.  She'd once felt so comfortable and sure of herself around Nicole and now, well, not so much.  _And it's all my fault_ , she mused darkly. 

"You can borrow a clean shirt or something if you need to," Nicole spoke down at her eggs, the sudden break in silence startling Waverly from her reverie, "you remember where the closet is, I assume." 

"I, uh—yes, yes I do," she tried to sound chipper and grateful, "thanks."  Inside, her heart was breaking all over again.  She took in Nicole's tired frame as the redhead stared down at her eggs,  poking them unenthusiastically with her fork; her shoulders, once so sturdy and straight, were slumped forward in defeat.  _I did this to_ _her_ , was all Waverly could think.  _But,_ _I_ _had to!  I_ had _to, right?_  

"You might grab a coat while you're in there, too," Nicole said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her index finger—a familiar move that squeezed Waverly's heart in her chest, a mundane gesture she'd always found to be overwhelmingly adorable—and continuing, "there was something...spilled, I think, on your jacket.  I threw it in the washing machine." 

"You didn't have to do that," Waverly whispered, breaking eye contact. 

"I know," Nicole sighed, "but I don't mind." 

 

=========================================== 

 

Waverly was in Nicole's closet, rummaging around for something that would fit her without hanging down to her thighs.  She could hear Nicole clearing the dishes and turning on the tap in the kitchen.   

"Waverly, do you need help down there?" The redhead called. 

Panicking, Waverly grabbed the closest shirt—a white tank-top—she could find and hastily yanked a black, wool peacoat from its hanger as well. 

"Nope, all good in here!" She called back, pulling the top over her head and tying a quick knot in the fabric at the small of her back—a now mindless habit from her time spent working at Short's—and rushing from the bedroom. 

When she stepped back into the kitchen, Nicole was soaping up a plate and looking at her with an amused smirk, "Interesting choice," she nodded at the shirt. 

Waverly looked down, confusion furrowing her eyebrows together, and read the front of her shirt.  'Pride Toronto - 2014' was emblazoned across the chest followed by a waving, rainbow flag. 

"Oh," she managed, "yeah, well."  They stood smiling at each other for a few more moments, these ones not as awkward as before, when Waverly finally managed to say, "Thank you, Nicole.  I'm so sorry about last night." 

"It was no problem, really," the redhead replied, turning her attention back to the dishes. 

"I owe you one," she smiled.  

"Yeah, yes you do," Nicole replied, sounding sad again.  

"'Kay, well, I'll see you at the station."  

"Yep, sure thing.  I'll bring your jacket on my next shift."  

"I appreciate all this, Nic, I really do," she said softly, scooting closer and raising up on her toes to press a quick kiss to the taller woman's cheek.  She turned away when she saw that Nicole's skin was beginning to flush crimson. 

"You don't want a ride somewhere?" Nicole's eyes didn't leave the fork she was scouring rather thoroughly. 

"Oh, no, that's not necessary," Waverly swatted a hand through the air.  "I think a brisk walk and some fresh air will do me a lot of good," she tossed over her shoulder, grasping the doorknob and twisting. 

"Alright, then, good-bye, Waverly." 

"Bye, Nicole." 

Once outside, Waverly leaned back against the door, steadying her pounding heart with deep, purposeful breaths.  Shaking her head, she hopped down the steps to the hard sidewalk and tossed Nicole's coat around her shoulders, shrugging her arms into the sleeves.  Pulling it tight around her, she could smell Nicole's distinctly _Nicole_  smell wafting from the fabric.  She sighed heavily— _Of course it smells like her, you idiot!--_ and pushed the broad buttons through the holes, securing the coat before delving her already-freezing hands into the pockets. 

 _What the frick?_  She wondered, feeling something square and velvety at the bottom of the deep, silk-lined pocket.  Retracting her hand, she brought the small box up and held it in front of her face, curious.  She flicked the lid open with her other hand and gasped, freezing abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk.   

The ring was gorgeous and obviously quite old.  It was clear that a lot of work had been done to improve and restore the ring's original luster.  The stone, possibly an emerald, gleamed brilliantly at the center.  "What on earth?" She youngest Earp wondered aloud to nobody in particular. 

 _Oh, my god_ , Waverly suddenly thought, panicking as realization dawned on her.   _She was going to...Nicole had planned to ask her...Oh, my god._  

 

TO BE CONTINUED...? 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly talks it out with Wynonna. Nicole gets scolded by Nedley. Secrets are revealed to have been revealed already, or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, you bossy little buggers, this is for you! I don't think I've ever had so many comments on a couple thousand words worth of anything before, so ya'll peer pressured me into this! However, be careful what you wish for, dearies.
> 
> [Seriously, though, my most sincere thanks and gratitude to everyone who read this and commented or kudo'd. Also, I still own nothing.]

"Uhnnn, go ah-waaay, devil woman!" Wynonna grumbled, pulling a pillow over her head and clamping it against her ears.  Slender but insistent hands were shaking her shoulders violently, rousing her from a soggy, drunken slumber. 

"Wy!  Get _up_ , I need to talk to you!" 

"Nooo-oooo," the dark haired woman protested, rolling away from Waverly. 

"Wynonna Earp, sit your darn ass up and listen to me, already!" 

"Aargh," she yelped as Waverly began pummeling her with a pillow, "okay, okaaay!"  She sat up with an annoyed _harumph_ and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.  "What the damn hell has got your panties all in a twist, baby girl?"  After she'd yawned loudly, raising her arms over her head and arching her back in a long, luxurious stretch, she finally settled her eyes onto Waverly's panicked face, taking in her borrowed clothes and distraught appearance.  Sitting up straighter and looking convincingly concerned, Wynonna reached for her hand, "What's going on?  What happened?  Whose coat is that?  You've known you were a sapphic goddess since _2014?_ " She exclaimed, breathless and eyeballing the tank top.  

"What?  No," Waverly shook her head, "this is Nicole's." 

"Nicole's?  Why are you wearing Nicole's clothes?  _Again_ , I might add." 

"Well," the brunette cocked her hip to the side, tapping her toe and crossing her arms, "after _you_ and _Doc_ left me on her doorstep like a baby at a darn fire station," she fumed, "I didn't have much of a choice." 

"Left you?" Wynonna snorted.  "You wouldn't shut _up_ about us taking you to her place!  You were driving us _nuts_!" 

"And you thought that was a good idea, did you?" 

"Baby, _everything_ is a good idea after that much whisky!"  She layed back onto the bed and folded her hands behind her head, stretching her legs out and wiggling her toes. 

"Wynonna!" 

"Waves, what happened?  Did she, you know, take advantage of you?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows and making a rude gesture with her fingers. 

"What?  No!  Of course not," she shook her head, trying to erase the imagine of Nicole doing... _that_ before it derailed her train of thought.  "Here," she huffed, tossing the little box at Wynonna's forehead. 

"Ouch, hey!  What the hell is this?" 

"What the frick does it look like?" 

"Uh, a ring?" 

"Bingo, genius!" 

"From where? Wait," she suddenly stopped, her eyes bugging out at Waverly in disbelief, "Nicole asked you to _marry her_ while you were _falling down drunk?"_  

"Don't be ridiculous," she frowned, throwing her arms into the air. 

"Then where the hell did _this_ come from?" 

Waverly explained, pacing the room with stomping, agitated footsteps.  Wynonna sat, rapt with attention and clutching a pillow to her chest, listening intently.  By the end of the story, she had her chin resting in her palm, her lids lowered and a small smile curling her lip. 

"What is _that_ look all about?" 

"Ah, _l'amour_!" Wynonna hummed, batting her lashes. 

"Knock it off," Waverly choked, punching her sister hard in the bicep. 

"Geez, hey!  That hurt!  Stop assaulting me!  Oh, come _on_ , Waves!  You two are just... _disgustingly_ in love with each other.  Why you ever broke it off with her-" 

"You know _exactly_ why I did what I did!"   

"Baby girl," Wynonna sighed, taking Waverly's hands in hers and pulling her to sit on the bed, "I know," she soothed, brushing a strand of hair behind her sister's ear, "but look at you, you're miserable."  The younger woman remained silent, not looking at her.  "You're like a sad zombie, and it's killing me to watch, Waves." 

"I can't," she sniffled, "it's just...just too-" 

"Dangerous?" 

"Yes!" 

"You think that you're protecting her by pushing her away, I know, but any idiot with half a brain can see you're still in love with her.  You don't think that makes a difference?  That they can't still _use_ her to hurt you or me or vice-versa because you two are _tech_ _nically_ broken-up?  Babe, Waves, I _know_ you're not that naïve and, certainly, not that dumb." 

The tears were pouring down Waverly's face now, she didn't even move to try and wipe them away or hide them.  Wynonna's heart was breaking; she couldn't stand seeing her little sister like this.  So broken and hollow. 

"I can't, not now.  It's too late," the smaller woman whispered. 

 

================================================= 

 

"Haught!  My office!  Now!" Nedley yelled from behind his desk. 

"Yes, sir, on my way sir," Nicole called back, jumping up from her chair and hurrying forward. 

"Shut the door and sit down, deputy." 

"Of course, sir." 

"Stop with all the 'sirs', Haught." 

"Yes, sir—er, I mean," Nicole rambled. 

"Just.  Be.  Quiet," the sheriff said, raising a hand palm out to silence her.  Nicole pressed her lips together and took out her notepad, waiting for further instructions.  "Put that away, this isn't a formal meeting."   

She did as she was told and sat forward expectantly, "Uh, sir?" 

"Haught, goddamnit!" 

Nicole cringed, looking apologetic. 

"Now, what's wrong with you?" 

"What?" 

"You're sulking around more than usual, today.  You're making the other deputies depressed and frightening the townsfolk when you stare off into space with that blank look on your face like you've been doin'.  So, I'll ask again, what the hell's wrong?" 

"I, um, I'm sorry, sir.  Just...personal stuff." 

"Oh, uh, I mean, it's not...uh, it's not _lady_ stuff, is it?" He asked, looking mortified. 

"No!  I mean...yes, but not...not like _that,_ sir." 

"Good, good!  Well, of course, not _good,"_ he cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling, as if pleading with his maker for help.  "I don't suppose this is about Waverly Earp, is it?" 

"Sir, I'm sorry, I just had a...a rough night last night is all.  I don't mean to be bringin' my personal life to work with me." 

"Save it, Haught.  Sometimes, it just can't be helped.  But I can't have a deputy whose head is stuffed with cotton wandering the streets with a gun strapped to her hip." 

"I understand." 

"Good." 

"So?" 

"Go home, Haught." 

"But, sir, please, I'd be happier to stay.  I need the distraction." 

"That's just it, Haught, being a cop isn't a job that should just be a _distraction_.  It's not safe, you see?" 

Nicole didn't reply.  Instead she just sat there, looking thoroughly ashamed.  Nedley took in her slightly wrinkled uniform and slumped shoulders, he'd never seen her less put together.  Having a daughter near her age, he'd always felt somewhat protective of his newest deputy and it hurt to see her falling apart like this.  She'd seemed to be doing much better lately since splitting up with Waverly Earp.  She'd been throwing herself into her work and assignments with fierce gusto and he'd hoped she'd made it through the worst of her heartbreak.   

And then this morning happened.  When he'd called her in to cover for another, sick deputy, her voice had sounded a bit thick and gravely.  He'd just assumed he'd awoken her, at the time.  But the moment she stepped into the Municipal Offices, he knew something else was up.  Something was very wrong and he knew they were probably back to square one.  

"Come on, Haught," he said, standing, "grab your coat, you're coming with me to Shorty's." 

"Sir—I, uh, don't think that's the best idea." 

"Nonsense," he replied simply.  Nicole, feeling powerless to argue, stood and did as she was told. 

 

===================================================== 

 

Bobo hadn't lied when he'd mentioned paying more for Shorty's than it was ever worth.  The building was certainly in need of some major repairs.  So the check she'd received from Gus after the sale had been enough for Waverly to buy it back in the end.  Though she still worked behind the bar from time to time, she'd mostly stepped aside to take on the role of owner and manager.  So, instead of being covered in beer and come-ons every night, she was usually knee deep in bills and order lists and employee schedules. 

The purchase had made sense, at the time, when Dolls was locked up lord-knows-where and she and Wynonna were left alone to hunt and eliminate revenants.  They'd needed a base of operations once it became clear they couldn't work out of the Sheriff's offices anymore, though Nedley still kindly granted Waverly access to some of their records.  Which was a relief, to say the least, but still forced her to interact with Nicole way more often than she'd have liked.  So that's how the cramped office above the bar had become simultaneously inundated with backstocked liquor bottles and musty tomes in Latin.  Often, she'd find herself working so late into the night that she ended up crashing in her old room down the hall. 

Business had returned to the usual, steady grind once the place had been rid of revenant scum.  The locals had all but abandoned the place when the motorcycle gang had taken over but were now eagerly returning.  Half of the booths were filled when Waverly entered.  It was the lunch 'rush' and she was pleased to see people smiling and laughing, many of them calling out to her and waving. 

She made her way behind the bar, searching through the till for an old receipt when she felt someone pinch her butt, "Hey, sugar butt!" 

"Wynonna!" 

"What is it, sweet cheeks?  I just thought you maybe missed working the bar and all of the wonderful _attention_ you get!" 

"Right.  Wonderful.  Shouldn't you be,  oh, I don't know, serving drinks?" 

"You're right, I _could_ use a drink!" 

"Wynonna!" Waverly warned, too late as the older Earp had already shuffled away out of her reach.  She sighed and gathered up the stack of mail on the counter, "I'll be upstairs," she called to nobody in particular.  Waverly had hired back the bartenders and cooks from before and Wynonna had _insisted_ she be put on the schedule as well, mentioning something about _'not having a job now, anyway'_ and _'gotta help pay the bills, somehow'_ and _'a lot of experience in the bar industry_ '.  She was a horrible bartender and a horrible waitress and, as far as the kitchen went, she wasn't even sure Wynonna had ever even boiled water. 

Waverly had stopped scheduling her for work when it became apparent that Wynonna never even _read_ the schedule.  She'd show up when she felt like it, sometimes sober, sometimes not.  She'd stage impromptu pool tournaments and arm wrestling competitions and generally just liven the place up.  She couldn't make any drinks, but knew how to pour a whisky or beer and never once gave them away for free.  Waverly had to admit, her sister drew a crowd.  Word spread throughout town rapidly on evenings that Wynonna would deign to show up for work.  Folks who hadn't planned on going to Shorty's for a drink showed up for one, anyway, just to see what kind of antics she would get up to. 

Waverly made her way up the stairs, sighing and wondering what trouble her sister would get up to, tonight.  Nicole's coat was tucked under one arm, the box and its sparkling contents replaced neatly back where she had found them.  Sitting at her desk and pouring over the most recent bills, she kept catching herself glancing over at the jacket where she'd carelessly flung it over the back of an old, wooden chair.  She couldn't help recalling the conversation she'd had earlier with her sister.  Wynonna had been right, of course, Nicole was just as much a target _now_ as she ever was when the two were still together.  It was stupid to believe otherwise. 

She sighed again, dropping her head forward into her palms.  "How the frick am I gonna fix this?" 

She was startled upright by a knock on the door.  "Sis?  Hey, it's me, I brought you some food," Wynonna said, pushing the office door open a crack. 

"Thanks," Waverly managed, trying for a smile. 

"Sure thing, baby girl.  Let me know if you need anything else." 

"Actually, I think I might come downstairs for a bit.  Being cooped up in here for too much longer is going to drive me bonkers." 

"Um, no!  I mean, are you sure?  I've got things covered down there, everything's a-okay!" 

"Yeah," Waverly continued, not quite having caught on to Wynonna's bizarre behavior, "I need to be busy _doing_ something.  I'll be down when I finish this sandwich." 

"Waves, maybe you should just, I dunno, take the night off?  Go home?  Watch some TV?"  At this, Waverly wrinkled her nose.  "Read a book?" 

"Wynonna, what's going on?  What's gotten into you?" 

The older woman sighed, "Nicole.  Wait, no, Nicole hasn't gotten _into_ me, I mean, not like _that,"_ she ranted on, flustered, "she's here, Nicole's here.  Downstairs.  With Nedley," she finished, looking exhausted. 

 

================================================= 

 

Nicole was relieved to see that Waverly was nowhere in sight when she entered the bar behind her boss, lifting her hat from her head and fingering the brim nervously.  Nedley chose his usual booth, reaching out for the occasional handshake along the way with the other patrons.  He was talking to one of the ranchers from out near the old copper mine when she heard the stomping thud of Wynonna Earp's boots as she approached the table, eyeing Nicole curiously. 

"Haught." 

"Earp." 

"Nedley." 

"Earp." 

"What, uh, what can I get for you, two?" 

Nicole looked somewhat taken aback.  She'd never actually known Wynonna to take _anyone's_ order in the bar.  Or in life in general, for that matter.  The sight of the ticket pad and ink pen clutched in her hand was almost alarming.  Despite this qisquieting sight, they supplied her with their orders and watched her curiously as she disappeared into the kitchen at the back of the building. 

"She's not going to...cook, is she?" Nedley looked dubious. 

"I'm sure she's just hanging the order up," Nicole replied, her eyes still trained on the spot where Wynonna had disappeared.  The lean brunette reappeared shortly thereafter, meeting Nicole's gaze with one that was a mix of ferocious rigidity and obvious affection.  A confusion of expressions flitted across her face in the mere seconds before she looked away and headed for the stairs. 

 _Shit!  Waverly must be here._  

"Just calm down, Haught, you act like you've got a grasshopper in your britches," Nedley said as if he'd read Nicole's thoughts, reaching out his coffee mug as one of the usual waitresses passed with a fresh pot.  "Besides, I thought you two gals were getting along much better these days." 

"We are... _were_ , sir, it's just," she blew a breath out and ran a hand over her hair, "she kind-of showed up last night.  At my place.  Drunk." 

"I see," the sheriff replied, obviously wishing he didn't. 

"It's fine, everything's fine it was just a bit...awkward." 

His only reply was a low grunt before lifting the mug to his lips and taking a cautious sip. 

Their meals arrived and an amiable silence settled over them as they dug in.  She liked the sheriff, she did.  He seemed genuinely concerned about her and she appreciated it.  Unfortunately, it wasn't so easy to talk to him about personal things.  Not that she _should_ , really, he was her boss after all, not her friend.  She was just pushing the last bite into her mouth when she caught sight of Waverly Earp bouncing cheerily down the stairs.  She was smiling but Nicole could tell she was still feeling the effects of her late night on the town.  There were dark circles under her eyes and she'd forgone any attempt to wrangle her hair under control and, instead, had thrown it into a messy bun.  Still, she was stunning. 

Nicole almost choked when she saw that Waverly was headed right for them, catching Nicole's eye and waving. 

"Hey, sheriff," she smiled, nodding at Nedley, "Nicole." 

Nicole tried to swallow and, instead, began sputtering and choking slightly.  Nedley, for his part, sat back against the booth, his eyes widening and darting back and forth between the two women.  Waverly leapt forward, pounding Nicole's back with her palm.  "Shit!  Nicole!" 

When she'd finally got her coughing under control, Nicole looked up at the petite woman hovering above her to see her frowning.  "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." 

Waverly knelt down to the floor, picking up the coat she'd dropped in her haste to rescue Nicole.  Standing, she held the garment forward, "Here," she smiled, "your coat." 

"Oh, uh, thanks.  I don't have yours, yet, I got called in today and didn't have time to finish the laundry." 

"That's okay," Waverly grinned, turning somewhat pink when she remembered they were in mixed company.  The sheriff wasn't saying a word, but he was still eyeing them tentatively.  They quieted, unsure of how to continue. 

Nedley sighed and rubbed his neck before he said, "Actually, Nicole's off duty _now_.  I just finished telling her to go home before she dragged me in here." 

"Right, _she_ dragged _you_ ," Waverly laughed softly, the sound making Nicole's heart swell. 

"Sir, what about Doug's shift?" 

"I've got it covered, Nicole.  Why don't you head home," he nodded toward the door, "maybe get your laundry done." 

Nicole squinted at him, confused. 

"Then maybe you could drop Miss Earp's coat off to her later?" 

"Oh, uh, yes.  Right."  Nicole stood, taking the coat Waverly was handing her and smiling down at the shorter woman.  "Is that okay?" 

"Sure.  You could, maybe, bring it by the homestead say, around 8-ish?" 

"Oh!" Nicole blurted, feeling her ears start to warm up.  "The homestead, sure!" 

"Or, if it's easier for you to just bring it here-" 

"No!  No, no, that's fine," she smiled, dimples blazing.  

"Have a good night, Haught!" Nedley called, already pushing his way out the door.  Nicole looked down at the table to see that the sheriff had left a few bills on the table beside his empty mug. 

"Wow, he bought you lunch?  New perk of the job?" 

"I, uh, suppose so." 

"So, I'll see you around eight?" 

"Yes, I'll be there," she ensured, clamping her hat back onto her head and moving toward the door. 

"With my jacket, right?" 

"Right, your jacket, yes." 

The customers around them were watching the entire exchange, amused smirks on their faces.  Nicole, noticing the quiet that had settled into the bar, looked around.  Trying not to look too embarrassed, she drew herself up to her full height and straightened her shoulders.  She nodded to the room in general before tipping her hat toward Waverly, "Miss Earp." 

"Officer Haught." 

 

====================================== 

 

As she let herself back into her apartment, Nicole was buzzing with nervous energy.  Waverly had been smiling and talking to her and things felt normal and wonderful like they used to.  She tossed the black coat onto the dining room table and heard a small thud. 

 _What the?_ She wondered, picking the coat back up and feeling inside the pockets. 

 _Oh, shit_.  She leaned against the table, clutching the little box so tight in one hand that her knuckles were beginning to turn white.  "Shit." 

 

====================================== 

 

Waverly was flitting around the house, straightening the furniture and shoving one of Wynonna's stray bras under the cushion of the couch.  She'd rushed home after Nicole's departure and had showered, carefully applied some make-up and brushed out her long, caramel tresses. 

She'd shoved a frozen lasagna into the oven in the hopes that she might convince Nicole to stay and eat.  She wasn't sure how great it would taste, but it certainly smelled nice.  It at least would mask the usual, musty smell of the old house.  Vaguely,  she made a mental note to call someone to come out and check the place for mold. 

She was sweeping her way through the dining room when her phone chirped from her pocket and smiled when she saw it was Nicole.  The smile faltered when she saw the words Nicole had typed. 

NIC:  Can't make it tonight.  Something came up.  Sorry. 

Waverly felt her entire body deflate and flopped down at one of the kitchen chairs, rereading the text message.  She finally tapped out a quick reply letting Nicole know that she understood and hoped everything was okay before she chucked the device across the room where it clattered around on the counter.  She folded her arms across the table and dropped her head against them.  The tears, when they inevitably came, were hot and angry. 

 

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ending, my little poopsies, if for those few among you who called me 'rude' for the way the first chapter 'ended'...I felt like reaching into your angst-riddled chests and ripping your WayHaught hearts right out! Cheers and kisses!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Wynonna go on a stake-out.  
> Waverly gets royally pissed, but can't help that she's still worried about Nicole's well-being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry if this chapter is so scattered and weird. I honestly had the hardest time, here, but I thought some snapshots of Waverly and Nicole-apart and together-could be beautiful in a way. Hope there's a scene in here somewhere that you'll enjoy.
> 
> [I own nothing. Sadly.]

"Nedley asked me to bring this over," Nicole said, sliding a file across the bar.  "It's just a copy, obviously.  Still, he said he'd deny giving it to you if you're caught with it." 

"Caught by who?" Wynonna snorted.  "You?" 

Nicole shrugged, hooking her thumbs into her utility belt. 

"Weird one?" Wynonna asked, flipping the file open to one of the more grizzly photographs. 

"Aren't they all?  Don't  you think you should, maybe, read that somewhere else?" 

Wynonna made a show of scanning the empty bar, eyes wide with mock concern.  "Oooh, you're probably right!" 

"BIte me, Earp," Nicole clamped her hat onto her head and turned to leave. 

"What's up with you, Haughtstuff? Someone spit in your oatmeal?"  Nicole ignored her, stomping her way toward the door.  "Hey, Red!  Red!  You free Friday night?" 

"Why?" Nicole turned, one hand still on the doorknob.  "You gettin' drunk?" 

"Psh, yes, of course, but I was actually thinking," she waved the file in the air, "that I could use some back-up." 

"Back-up?  Why don't you ask your sister?" 

"Waverly?  C'mon, we both know she can blast a hole through anything within ten feet if she's got that shotgun of hers, but she's not really the aiming type, you know." 

Nicole looked at her with a blank expression for several long moments before giving her a barely perceptible nod and exiting into the cold, winter air. 

 

====================================== 

 

Friday finally rolled around.

They'd been parked across the street from the dingy hotel for almost three hours and Wynonna was restless.  She'd begun bouncing her knee up and down nervously until Nicole turned and stared at her with that cop stare she had.  She was pretty sure Nicole had only spoken about seven words since picking her up.  Seven words in three hours.  Wynonna briefly contemplated pointing Peacemaker between her own two eyes and ending the misery.  Instead, she tried again. 

"So," she started, digging into a bag of potato chips between her thighs, "what’s up with you, Haught?" 

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked, not taking her eyes off of the hotel. 

"You know," she said, crunching noisily on a chip and wiping a greasy hand on her pants, "the mood.  Clenched jaw, twitching facial muscles," she continued hastily when Nicole turned to stare at her, "death stare," she wavered, "just, you know, bitchy in general." 

"Careful, Earp." 

"Oh, c'mon, Haught, I know you and Waver-" 

"Wynonna." 

"No way, man, you two are acting-" 

"Wynonna!  He's coming out, isn't that him?  Second floor stairway?" 

"Ah, shit!  Here we go!" 

 

================================================ 

 

Waverly laid on the horn of her Jeep, blasting uselessly at the cows staring back at her, chewing happily. 

"Move, you shiteaters!" 

She pounded the steering wheel and inched forward, nudging the closest heifer with her front bumper.  There was only one way to get from the homestead into town.  One road.  _This_ damn road.  The only _frickin'_ road to the only _goddamn_ hospital in this _shithole_ of a town! 

"Come _on_ , you damn, giant... _assholes_!" 

Finally, unable to wait any longer, she whipped the Jeep around the cows and up onto the bank.  She blasted through a rickety barbed wire fence, kicking up an arcing spray of mud in her wake.  She barely registered the scrape of metal on metal as the wire screeched across the shiny red paint, digging across the hood before tangling onto her side mirror.. 

She finally managed to wrangle the Jeep back onto the road, the angry bleating and mooing behind her faded away and the hammering of rain against the roof grew louder.  She twisted the knob of the defroster in futile hostility, cursing that good-for-nothing Jimmy down at the _one_ auto shop in town for being such a no-good, worthless sleazeball.  She vowed then and there, while wiping the windshield with her sleeve, that if she made it through this night without dying that she'd march her ass right down there and give that dirtbag Jimmy a good talkin' to!  Mmhmm, that's what she'd do, alright!  Better yet, she'd send Nicole.  In uniform.  In her damn patrol car!  That'd teach that useless sack of crap what...Nicole! 

By the time she made it to a paved road, her heart was pounding in her chest.  She pressed down on the accelerator and squinted through the windshield. 

=========================================== 

 

"Goddamnit, Wynonna!  Why didn't you _tell_ me!" 

"Why?  So it could be you in there instead of her!?" 

"Yes!  No.  No!  So I could have stopped your moronic ass from trying something so _frickin' dumb_!" 

"Waves-" 

"No!  No, Wy!  If you had _talked_ to me about this _beforehand_ , you know, _told me_ what was up, then I'd have been able to _tell_ you what this rev head was _capable_ of!  You can't just rush off all willy-nilly and drag my girlfriend along with you!" 

"Your what now?" 

" _Fuck_!  You know what I mean!" 

"She's fine, Waves." 

"Wynonna!  I.  Don't. _Care_.  Do you _realize_ how many times that woman's woken _up_ in this _fucking_ hospital?" 

"Wave?" Nicole's voice drifted from behind the thin, blue curtain. 

Immediately springing forward and bouncing around the curtain, Waverly was intent on keeping up a bubbly, upbeat demeanor.  However,  she was unprepared for the amount of bruising on Nicole's face and neck and immediately felt the need to punch something.  _Someone_.   

Spinning on her toe, she brought her right arm around and planted her fist against Wynonna's face with a sickening crunch. 

"Mother _fucker_!" 

"Shit!  Shitty-shit, that _hurts_!" Waverly exclaimed, rubbing her knuckles. 

"Waverly, _jeeesus_ _!_ What the hell?" 

Turning back around, she saw that Nicole was staring at her in disbelief.  Well, staring as best as she could with one eye.  The other was swollen shut and purple. 

"Nic," she whispered, surging forward and grasping the redhead's hand with hers while stuffing the knuckles of the other against her mouth.  "Are you okay?" She mumbled against her own skin. 

"Waverly, shit!  I think you broke my _nose_!" 

"It's not her fault," Nicole croaked, her voice strained and ragged. 

"Of course it is," she smiled, brushing some blood-caked, red locks behind the woman's ear, "and it's yours, too."  She continued to smile sweetly as Nicole's one good eye opened wider.  "I swear on everything that you hold dear that if you _ever_ pull a stunt like that _again_ , I'll rip you a new one, woman!" 

"Is everything okay in here, ladies?" A nurse asked, poking her head in the door.  Her smile faltered when she caught sight of Wynonna's face.  There was blood dripping down her chin and onto the hospital floor.  "Oh, dear.  You better sit down and let me have a look." 

 

============================================ 

 

"Really, you don't have to do this, Waverly.  I can call Nedley or somebody." 

"Nicole.  Be quiet and get in the Jeep." 

"What exactly, uh, happened to the old Red Devil?"  She asked, surveying the battered hood. 

"Hmm?  Oh, nothing.  Just had a misunderstanding with a fence, is all." 

"I see," Nicole croaked, taking in the mud splattered vehicle.  "Well, I appreciate the ride," she tried to smile as she climbed into the passenger seat.  She put a hand to her face and grimaced. 

"Oh, shit, Nicole, are you okay?" 

"Mmhm, just...hurts to smile." 

"Well, I'll try not to make you smile then," she said before blushing profusely.  "Guess I've been doing a pretty good job of that for the last couple of months, eh?"  She turned to look at Nicole's battered face.  Her one good eye was looking back at her, sad but unwavering.  "Okay, well," Waverly breathed, looking away, "let's get you home." 

"I'm at your mercy." 

"Hmm," Waverly hummed, starting up the Jeep, "scary." 

"You don't have to tell me, slugger." 

 

======================================== 

 

"You look like shit, Haught.  Ha, Haughtshit!" 

"Yeah, well, you don't look so great yourself, Earp," Nicole growled, coughing near the end. 

Wynonna had a huge white bandage across her face covering her nose.  Two magnificent black eyes had blossomed , as well.  She lifted her middle finger at the redhead while swigging deeply from a bottle of whisky.  Nicole tried to laugh but, instead, coughed some more. 

"Hey, easy," Waverly soothed, rounding the corner from Nicole's tiny kitchen into her living room where the two women were conversing.  "Shh, shh, here, ba—Nic, here's some tea.  I put some honey in there, too, should help soothe the pain in your throat," the small brunette hushed before bouncing back into the kitchen. 

Wynonna lifted her eyebrow at Nicole and cocked her head to the side, questioningly.  Nicole managed a small shrug, reaching out her mug to the dark haired woman who obligingly splashed some of her whisky inside. 

"How is it?" Waverly called from the kitchen. 

"She says it's delicious," Wynonna hollered back, sending a wink toward Nicole.  "What're you up to in there, baby girl?" 

"Making soup, of course," the younger Earp chirped back.  She skipped back into the living room wearing an apron (L _ord only knows why Ma ever got me, of all people, an_ apron _, but thank goodness she did...Waverly looks so darn adorable_ Nicole thought _)_ and waggling a wooden spoon in the air to punctuate her words.  "Now, you better drink every last drop of that tea, Nicole." 

"Yes, ma'am," Nicole nodded solemnly, feeling her face begin to heat up from the alcohol.  _Yeah, the_ _alcohol_ _.  That's_ _right, Haught_ _, blame the alcohol._  

"Everything okay?" Waverly asked, her eyebrows knitting together. 

"Hmm?  Oh, yeah, s'fine," she said softly, nodding and tilting her cup toward the smaller woman.   

"Good!  Now drink up!" She insisted before spinning back into the kitchen.  Nicole couldn't help but enjoy the view as she walked away. 

"Dude," Wynonna curled one lip up, "stop skeeving out on my sister!" 

"Sorry," she mumbled, not meaning it. 

"So, Haught," Wynonna began quietly, "she told me." 

"Told you what?" Nicole looked back, eye wide. 

"That you flaked out on her the other night.  I thought, you know, things were looking up...in that, er, department." 

"Mm," Nicole shrugged, sipping from her mug and eyeing Wynonna over the rim.  "It's a long story," she said into her mug. 

"Oh, yeah?  Does it involve, oh, I don't know, a _ring_?" 

Nicole choked on her tea, sputtering and coughing erratically.   

"Nicole?  Nic!" Waverly came running into the living room, concern clouding her countenance.  "Are you okay?" She asked, patting the redhead's back and shooting Wynonna a threatening look.  The older Earp threw her hands up, attempting to placate her little sister but still laughing heartily.  "Maybe you should get going, Wynonna," Waverly said curtly.  "I can call Doc or Dolls if you need a ride." 

"Nope, I'm fine, all good," she replied, standing and sloshing the contents of the bottle around.  She pressed it between her thighs while she shrugged her coat on.  "I'll walk.  Head over to Shorty's and make sure everything's running smoothly."  At this, Waverly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  "I mean, I know when I'm not wanted.  Didn't mean to _intrude_ on you two lovely ladies."  She kissed Waverly on the forehead and patted Nicole on the shoulder.  "I'll text you when I get there, baby girl.  And you," she pointed at Nicole, "be a gentlewoman."  She paused at the door before she looked back, "Hey, Haught." 

"Hmm?" 

"I, uh, meant to tell you the other day, but that was," she scratched her neck, "um, you know, some great work.  And," she swallowed, "I'm sorry." 

She was out the door before either woman could react, door slamming behind her. 

 

============================================ 

 

Nicole woke to a soft snoring sound from somewhere near the end of her bed.  Gingerly lifting her head, her neck throbbing, she looked down to see Waverly curled up near her legs.  A heavy, leather bound book was sprawled open on top of Nicole's right shin and the beautiful form of Waverly Earp was asleep, gripping her ankle.  Nicole felt her chest tighten at the sight, wishing she could reach out to the smaller woman and pull her close.  She stretched one arm out, her hand not quite reaching the younger woman's head but, instead, she twisted a few strands of chestnut hair in her fingers and fell back to sleep with a satisfied smile curling her lips. 

 

============================================ 

 

"You shouldn't be here." 

"What?  Why not?  I was cleared by the doctor and sent home." 

"Officer Haught," Nedley tried, mustache twitching, "you, uh, well...you look like hell, honey.  You're gonna scare people off." 

When she'd awoken this morning, the eye that had been swollen shut was now slit open just slightly, allowing Nicole to now gape at her boss with both eyes.  "Sir!  It's been almost a week!  You can't...you can't just-" 

"Oh can't I?" 

"Sir, please." 

Nedley sighed and sat back heavily into his old, creaky leather chair.  He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.  "Alright.  Okay.  Listen," he said, looking up, "you can go out and patrol. But," he said, lifting a finger to stop Nicole's interjection, "if you get a call, and I mean _any_ call, you radio for back-up, you hear?" 

"Sir, yes, sir!" 

"Haught!" 

"Sorry, si—Sheriff." 

"And stay close to town, you hear me?" 

 

================================================ 

 

Nicole loved patrolling.  Loved the freedom of being on the road and alone in her cruiser.  Sometimes, even though she knew she'd done extensive training at the academy and all that that entailed, it still felt somewhat weird to be out in a police car with guns and sirens and authority, alone to pretty much do whatever she wanted.  She supposed a more power-hungry individual would take advantage of the situation.  Or, perhaps, a more lazy one could while away the paid hours without lifting a finger.  Nicole Haught may have been a lot of things, but lazy was not one of them. 

Nicole wasn't a loner, per se, but she enjoyed the time to herself.  To think.  She liked the quiet of being alone and the time spent to wonder.  About Waverly, mainly.  About the breakup and intentions thereof.  She knew Waverly had only done it out of fear.  And, mostly, out of love.  But, now, Nicole _knew_.  She knew all about the curse and the revenants and, to  be honest, it only made her love Waverly _more_. 

 _That_ night, the night after the ball, after her girlfriend had been... _possessed_ , or whatever the hell it had been...she'd seen that corkboard.  The one covered entirely with Waverly's tacked-up work and research.  The painstaking efforts of a brave and special soul.  Chest bruised and heart swelling, she'd marveled at the woman's audacity.  The tenacious spirit that drove her.  Nicole fell in love all over again with the woman who could face such horrors, such ferocious adversity, and put on such a courageous and beautiful smile every damn day. 

Nicole parked the cruiser at a curb on the main drag and got out, radioing to dispatch that she'd be on foot.  The street lamps had just clicked on and the sidewalks were bathed in a smooth, yellow light.  She watched Waverly through the front window of Shorty's.  She was highlighted by the bright pendant lights over the bar and her hair glowed ethereally.  She was smiling at one of the local regulars as she wiped the counter with a rag.  Nicole, feeling like a voyeur, turned away, lifting her collar against the chill as she went. 

She walked Main Street for an hour, greeting the locals as they bustled about their last minute errands.  She smiled and shook hands and tipped her hat, but kept on the lookout for any wrongdoing.  In a town like Purgatory, one could never be too careful.  She was shining her flashlight down a particularly dark alleyway, turning a stern, cop-like glare at nothing more ferocious than a shivering mouse.  "Move along, sir," she intoned, waving her hand authoritatively.   

"Excuse me, Officer," a voice chirped from behind her.  Startled, Nicole jumped and spun, training her flashing on the figure of Waverly Earp, bundled tightly in a huge, wooly coat that hung down below her knees.  The smaller woman giggled, pressing a gloved hand to her mouth, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your important cop stuff." 

"Cop stuff?  Well, miss, if keeping the citizens of Purgatory safe from vermin of all shapes and sizes is just 'cop stuff' to you well, then, by all means, mock me," Nicole feigned a serious expression before smiling brightly at the shorter woman, dimples flashing. 

"I saw your cruiser pull up earlier," she said.  "I saw that it was still parked when I left the bar," her eyes were sparkling in the crisp, night air.  "I brought you coffee," she beamed, holding a cardboard cup out toward the stunned officer. 

"Oh, uh, yeah, thank you!  This is great, Wave, thanks," she took the warm cup between her hands. 

"Can I join you on your patrol for a bit?  Or is that against protocol?" 

"By all means, Miss Earp, I would love the company." 

They chatted amiably about nothing in particular for a while, strolling side by side—but not too close—as they walked the path in front of the town's main shops.  When they made it back to Nicole's cruiser, it had begun to snow.  Waverly tugged her ear muffs on and smiled up at the sky, sticking her tongue out to catch a wayward flake.  Nicole was mesmerized, staring openly at the young woman in front of her.  Waverly, feeling her gaze, dropped her chin and looked back. 

"Can I—um, give you a ride home?" 

"Oh, I think I'll just stay at the bar tonight.  I've got a lot of reading to do," Waverly looked away, blushing. 

"Right, well, I'll walk you back.  For safety," she grinned, tugging the brim of her hat with a gloved hand. 

"Of course, cop stuff." 

When they crossed the street to Shorty's, Waverly dug in her purse for the key, cursing quietly as she struggled with the old lock.  Finally succeeding, she turned back to Nicole and smiled brightly, "Well, thank you, Officer Haught." 

"My pleasure." 

"Oh, Nic," she sighed, lifting a mitten-encased hand up to the taller woman's cheek, "your face looks terrible." 

"Gee, thanks," Nicole lowered her eyes. 

"No!  I mean, gosh, I'm sorry, that didn't come out right."  She bit her lip and continued, "Does it hurt a lot?" 

"Hurts a bit," Nicole shrugged, noting that Waverly's hand was still pressed to her face and the familiar fluttering in her stomach it caused. 

"I, uh, meant to thank you for the soup the other night.  You were gone in the morning.  That was," she cleared her throat, "very sweet of you." 

"Nicole," Waverly sighed, "just because we're not, well, you know...doesn't mean I don't still lo—care, for you.  You still mean a lot to me." 

Nicole, feeling brave, stepped forward and cupped the shorter woman's face between her palms.  They were inches apart, their breath a crystalline fog between them.  "I still love you, too, Waverly Earp," she said, her sad, brown eyes never wavering.  Before Waverly could reply, however, Nicole pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and turned away, walking confidently back to her cruiser and lifting a hand to wave at Mr. Clarke, the owner of the feed store. 

Waverly, after shaking her head to clear the screaming thoughts therein, smirked and turned to let herself into the bar.   _That_ _woman_ , she thought, smiling.   _She could charm the skin off a snake, if she wanted_.  Briefly, she wondered how long her resolve would last if Nicole turned on the full, Haught experience and dimpled her way back into her bed.  Her life.   _Their_  life.  The really _wonderful_ life they'd started together before Waverly went a threw a wrench in the spokes.  

She trudged up the stairs and into her office, tugging on the lamp and shrugging off her coat before getting down to work. 

 

============================================ 

 

Nicole started the cruiser up, cranking the heat to full-blast.  She sighed when she felt it begin to warm up and let her head fall back against the seat.  She felt a million times lighter.  Like she could float away at any second.  She'd been carrying the darn thing around for a couple of weeks now, wondering what to do about it.  How to bring it up.  A lopsided grin formed on her lips and she wondered how long before Waverly discovered the small, velvety box in her fuzzy coat.   

She put the cruiser in gear and, when she saw the light come on in the upstairs room of Shorty's, pulled away from the curb and headed back toward the station, letting dispatch know she was on her way back. 

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're at least headed somewhere happy. I think Nicole's definitely 'on her way back'. Smooches might ensue, rapidly. See notes above for my usual self deprecating apologies. 
> 
> Until next time, lovelies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues.  
> Wynonna shows up drunk at Nicole's doorstep.  
> Then, so does Waverly. Sober, this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spent all day in bed, sniffling and generally feeling like shit warmed over.  
> But I got a lot of reading done and a little bit of writing, too.  
> Thanks for keeping me company today, Earpers.

When Nicole made it back to her apartment, she was surprised to see Wynonna sitting on her front steps shivering in a thin leather jacket. 

"Hey," she managed. 

"Hey," Wynonna grunted. 

"You okay?" Nicole asked, eyeballing the empty bottle between her friend's feet. 

"What?  Oh, never better." 

"Come on," the redhead sighed, jangling her keys before unlocking the door, "come inside before you freeze to death, Earp." 

Wynonna staggered to her feet and entered the apartment.  She reeked like cigarettes and booze.  Nicole grimaced, but helped her friend out of her jacket and deposited her on the couch. 

"I'll get you some water," she said, making her way to the kitchen.  When she walked back to the living room, Wynonna was sprawled across the length of the couch.  "Here, sit up a bit and drink this." 

Wynonna gulped the water and wiped her chin.  Looking up groggily at the officer, she slurred, "I like you." 

"I like you, too, Wy," she smiled. 

"I like you and my sister together." 

"Me, too." 

"So?" 

"So?" 

"Get on with it, already!" 

"Wynonna." 

"I mean it!  She's a wreck!" 

"She seemed fine when I talked to her earlier this--" 

"Listen, I know she broke up with you, but she's a total—wait, what?  You talked to her tonight?" 

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.  If you finish this glass of water, maybe I'll tell you about it." 

"Hmm," the raven haired woman hummed, "hand me that glass, Haught." 

Nicole was nearing the end of her story, telling a nodding and grinning Wynonna about how she'd deposited the ring into Waverly's coat, when the doorbell rang and a sharp rapping followed against the wood of the door. 

"Who's there?" Nicole called, palming the door. 

"Oh, uh, it's me, Nic," Waverly's voice called back. 

"Wave," she breathed, tearing the door open and looking at the shivering woman before her, "is everything okay?" 

"Listen, about tonight—and the other night—I just, I mean, things have gotten so," she was already through the door and was shrugging out of her coat, "weird."  It was not, much to Nicole's chagrin, the long wooly coat from earlier.  "So complicated and—Nicole, I-" 

"Hey, sis!" Wynonna waved from the couch. 

"Oh!  Geez, hey Wyn, what's, uh—what's goin' on?" She looked at Nicole questioningly, 

"Oh, well-" 

"I'm drunk!" 

"Yeah, I figured," Waverly frowned, "but what are you doing in Nicole's apartment?" 

Wynonna shrugged and hiccupped, "Hey, I can visit.  She's still my friend even if you did go and-" 

"Okay, okay, easy now," Nicole said, crossing toward the eldest Earp and giving her a stern glare before thumping her hard on the back. 

"Jesus, Nicole, I'm sorry about this," Waverly made a gesture toward Wynonna, indicating that _she_  was the very _this_ she was sorry about. 

"Me?  I'm what you're sorry ab-"  Nicole thumped her back again, harder this time, effectively cutting her off mid-sentence.  "Right," Wynonna choked, "my bad." 

"I should get her home," Waverly sighed picking up her coat from the back of the couch.   _How many damn coats can one woman own_? Nicole wondered. 

"Waverly, it's fine," she smiled, leaning toward the smaller woman, "she can crash here if you want." 

"Really, Nicole, she's not your problem." 

"She's my friend. I don't mind," Nicole shrugged, putting a hand on Waverly's arm and rubbing her thumb over the fabric of the coat. 

"Nic, I—uh..." Waverly looked lost. 

"Jesus H. Christ," Wynonna grumbled, "I'm not a kid, you know.  You don't have to talk over me."   

"We should talk, sometime.  Alone," Nicole smiled softly—careful, still, of her bruised face—still gripping Waverly's arm gently. 

"What?" 

"Isn't that why you came over here?  To talk?" 

"Oh, yes, uh—right, talk.  Of course.  I mean, we should definitely talk, yeah, um—coffee?" 

"Coffee sounds nice.  And I'll definitely need it after tonight," she said, side-eyeing Wynonna. 

"God, what're you two, my parents?" 

"Come on, drunky, up you go," Waverly said, nudging her sister not-so-gently with an elbow. 

Nicole helped Waverly steer Wynonna into the Jeep, amidst the older woman's protests.  Waverly buckled her in and slammed the door, cutting off whatever it was she was about to say. 

"So," Waverly began, turning back to Nicole who was leaning casually against the Jeep with her arms and legs crossed, "thanks."  She looked so calm and collected in the freezing night air. 

"Of course," she replied, standing straight and taking a step toward the smaller woman, "you know I'd do anything for Wynonna," she breathed, close enough that she was now pushing a strand of Waverly's hair behind her ear, "and you." 

Waverly eyes lowered to the frozen ground beneath them.  "I know." 

"Okay, then," Nicole said, stepping away suddenly and giving a small wave, "drive safe.  I know they just plowed, but it's slicker than snot out there." 

"Oh, yeah," Waverly said, startled by the rapidity of Nicole's departure.  "Of course." 

"Text me that you got home safe?" Nicole asked, already mounting the steps. 

"Yeah.  Yes—definitely," she croaked, waving as she rounded the Jeep and yanked open the driver's side door.  Once inside, she took a deep breath and expelled a massive sigh. 

"She lurvs you," Wynonna smirked from the seat beside her. 

"Shut up," Waverly spat, starting the Jeep and pulling away from the curb.  "Crack your window," she ordered. 

"Waves, it's freezing out there," the older Earp protested. 

"The defroster isn't working." 

"I thought you just got it back from the shop?  Fucking Jimmy." 

"Yep.  Fucking Jimmy," she growled, squinting into the darkness. 

 

================================================ 

 

Nicole was still going through her nightly routine—preparing tomorrow's morning coffee, brushing her teeth, removing her contacts, setting her red hair free from it's woven cell, the usual—when her phone chirped from the kitchen counter.  She smiled, knowing it was probably Waverly letting her know she'd made it home safely. She was wiping her glasses on her shirt as she entered the kitchen.  Settling them gingerly atop her nose, she motioned to unlock the screen and froze. 

"Shit," she whispered. 

 **Wave:** Drove into ditch.  Cow survived, unfortunately.  Can you pick us up? 

Immediately, two more messages dinged. 

 **Wyn:** SOS!  SOS!  Stranded with angry sister! 

 **Wyn:**   Helllllllp! 

By the time she arrived on the scene, the windows of the Jeep were completely fogged over but she could still make out the two forms huddled inside.  The Jeep itself was actually, surprisingly, stuck.  The front passenger tire was lodged into an old Forest Service drain at the bottom of the roadside ditch.  Wynonna was immediately sliding out the passenger door and heading for the warmth of the cruiser when she took in the sight of a disheveled Nicole, sweatpants tucked into her rain boots, glasses shining with droplets of water and an old, grey sock hat pulled low on her forehead.   

"Not a word," Nicole threatened.  Wynonna raised her hands in mock surrender and continued toward the car.  The Jeep was angled awkwardly—the hood pointed downward and to the right—so that the driver side of the vehicle was much higher than usual.  Waverly's cursing became audible when she kicked the door open with a fuzzy boot.  Nicole grabbed onto the door so it wouldn't swing back at the petite woman and held her hand up to her. 

"Here, I've got you," she said, looking up with worried but reassuring brown eyes. 

"Ready?" 

"Ready." 

"One, two, three," she was suddenly sliding from the open door onto Nicole, who gripped her tightly with her free arm, "oomph!"  Nicole staggered slightly, releasing the door and settling Waverly onto the muddy road.  Waverly looked up and wiped some of the condensation from the redhead's glasses with her sleeve, "Thanks." 

Nicole looked back at her, brows furrowed. 

"What?" 

"It's just that—you, I mean," she shook her head, "what happened?" 

"Oh, the defroster isn't working and I was trying to wipe the windshield and Wynonna was helping but you know how 'Wynonna helping' isn't always a lot of help and she was leaning over and the cow just came out of nowhere and I already had some firm words with Mr. Mabry the other day about his loose cows but, then, after busting through his fence the other night well, he wasn't so keen on conversing with me of all people-" 

"Wave, calm down, breathe," she said, settling her hands on the brunette's hips.  "Didn't you just get the Jeep back from the shop?" 

"Yes!  They were supposed to fix the defroster!  I paid them way too much and-" 

"Fucking Jimmy," Nicole gritted her teeth. 

"Yeah, exactly, fucking Jimmy," Waverly exhaled. 

"Well, I don't think you're gonna get a tow tonight.  Supposed to start snowing again in an hour or so.  They'll have to plow again in the morning.  But I can call dispatch, if you want, they'll get someone out here sometime in the morning." 

"I—uh, yes," she breathed, still feeling Nicole's firm grip on her waist, "I'd appreciate that." 

"Well," Nicole said, finally turning and heading toward the cruiser with Waverly in tow, "I guess it's a good thing we broke up.  I don't know how I'd manage to fit a girlfriend into my life, what with all this running around you've got me doing."  Waverly flushed and ducked her head, but grinned when Nicole held the door open for her.  "Sorry," Nicole smiled, "old habits." 

"Right.  Old habits." 

When Nicole dropped the two women off at the homestead, Waverly hesitated.  "You could stay, you know?  It's pretty late." 

"Nah, I—uh, you know, my uniform and stuff are back at the apartment and I've gotta work in the morning." 

"Oh, early?" Waverly grimaced. 

"No, no, just...mid-morning." 

"Good, well, um—thanks, Nicole," she said, leaning forward to press a kiss to the redhead's cheek.  "I owe you one." 

"Still on for coffee?" She grinned, pushing her glasses up and wincing slightly as they pushed against her bruises. 

"Of course," Waverly smiled, pulling the handle of the door and stepping out of the cruiser.  Nicole watched as she made her way up the porch stairs and turned to wave, illuminated in the yellow light.  Nicole sighed, resting the unbruised side of her forehead on the steering wheel. 

"She knows, you know," a voice startled her from the back seat. 

"Jesus, Wynonna!" 

"What, forgot I was here, did ya?  I'm sneaky like a ninja." 

"What are you talking about?  What does she know?" 

Wynonna cracked the door open, putting one foot onto the packed snow, "You know, that you know that she knows...knew?  About the ring?  I don't know, it's all very complicated, but I know that she knows and that you probably know now that she knows and that's why you didn't show up the other night.  Yeah, that sounds right.  G'night, Haughtshit!" 

The door slammed shut and Nicole sat in stunned silence.  Confused, she put the car in reverse and left the Earp property, still unsure about what, exactly, Waverly knew but still confidently aware of how she'd been affecting the little brunette lately.  Once home, she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, secure in the knowledge that Waverly—and, yes, even Wynonna—was home safe and sound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's probably just some fluffy filler...but who ever minded fluffy filler? When it comes to Nicole and Waverly, you certainly won't find ME complaining. Also, I know there are a couple of you who might enjoy the confused ramblings of Wynonna there at the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee. And patrols. And Waverly being ab-so-frick-in-lute-ly adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that lovely little sequence of Waverly 'setting up' for the bachelorette party in S1E07 that short circuits my brain every time I try to watch it.
> 
> [I own nothing of Wynonna Earp. I have not, nor have I ever been, affiliated with Pajar...but I do wish I could afford their jackets.]

 Coffee with Waverly the next morning went a smoothly as Nicole could have ever hoped for.  They caught each other up on weird revenant cases, Nicole told some of the funnier encounters from her patrols and Waverly grumbled about Wynonna and how the bar was doing.  They settled comfortably and easily back into each other's company; Nicole offering a gentle pat of encouragement to Waverly's hand as it lay on the table, Waverly returning the favor with a simple squeeze of Nicole's arm.  I mean, they didn't have _the_ talk, but they talked nonetheless.  And Nicole couldn't have been happier when Waverly asked to join her on her foot patrol later that evening, her heart knotting painfully in her chest at the mere idea of strolling the sidewalk, again, with Waverly Earp.  She counted down the minutes until her arrival, another hot coffee to press into Nicole's waiting hands and a beautiful smile spreading across her face. 

It became their routine, of sorts, over the next several evenings.  Nicole was forced to stay near town anyway, due to Nedley's insistence that she looked like a monster, and preferred to walk and talk to the locals rather than cruise by and wave.  On the fourth evening of their town-patrol, Waverly didn't come at her usual time.  Nicole rambled through town a few more times, passing Shorty's and glancing up at the illuminated window upstairs.  Perhaps Waverly had forgotten.  Perhaps she was nose-deep in some dusty tome and had simply lost track of the time.  Nicole supposed the latter was more likely and headed back to the station alone a couple of hours later, ending her shift. 

Nicole had the next night off, but waited for Waverly eagerly the night after.  She was disappointed, again, however with just the soft glow from the upstairs room of the bar.  Not even a shadow to confirm that the brunette was even there at all. 

The next night, she was just flat out confused and hurt to find no Waverly waiting in their usual meeting spot.  So what if she _was_ working an important case?  Wouldn't the Earp sisters have included Nicole?  She wasn't so sure, anymore.  But Nicole Haught, not one to pout— _when she wanted something, she went for it, goddamnit!_ \--screwed her hat down on her head and marched across the street to Shorty's.  The light in the upstairs window was on, so she knocked loudly on the old, wooden door. 

Nothing. 

She tried again.  Still no response.  Unwilling to leave, she steeled her resolve and tried the handle.  It was unlocked and creaked open loudly as she pushed forward, entering the bar tentatively with one hand on her holster.  She closed it behind her and scanned the room.  The chairs were all set up and the lights were off, all except for the glowing neon of the beer advertisements.  The glow from the rooms upstairs illuminated the staircase and she moved toward it, cautious. 

"Wave?" She called, one hand on the railing.  "You up there?" 

Halfway up the staircase, she started to hear an odd tapping sound.  At first, she couldn't place it.  As she moved to the topmost stairs and began stepping tentatively into the hallway, however, she thought it had a... _musical_ quality to it. 

The room that the light was coming from was not Waverly's old bedroom, though.  Instead, it was spilling from the open door of Gus's old office.  Now Waverly's office.  Making a few more steps forward, she rounded the frame of the door and saw Waverly, her back to Nicole, sitting crossed legged in an office chair with a pair of earbuds stuck in her ears and two bright pink highlighters tapping away at the wooden edge of the desk. 

Waverly was, clearly, playing the drums.  She was also, just as clearly, completely oblivious to Nicole's presence.  For a moment, she leaned against the entryway and watched the smaller woman bob her head and rattle the highlighters around in the air, on the desk, against her knees and the open book in from of her.  She couldn't help but grin, knowing it was completely inappropriate to be watching her but also knowing she was completely helpless to stop herself. 

Suddenly, Waverly jumped from the chair, her bare feet smacking against the hardwood floor.  She lifted the 'drum sticks' into the air over her head and shouted, "Thank you, London!"  She then began bowing to an imaginary crowd while making strange cheering sounds with her mouth. 

Nicole couldn't help the laughter that erupted from her chest as she attempted to scuttle backward and out of the room before Waverly could spot her.  It was too late, though, as Waverly jumped and spun—obviously preparing to bow to the other end of whatever imaginary venue she preferred playing the drums to—and caught sight of Nicole with her hand over her mouth. 

She screamed, throwing the highlighters in Nicole's direction.  The young officer swatted one away while the other one hit her square on the thigh.  "Waverly!" She tried, but Waverly was leaping back into the chair, which swiveled and spun her around, rolling back just enough to slam into the desk with a thud.  The little brunette just sat there, eyes looking up at Nicole, with her hands gripping the armrests almost painfully.  Her chest was heaving and she finally, slowly, reached up and plucked the earbuds out. 

"Nicole, what the f--" 

"I'm so sorry, Waverly!  Omigosh!  I am so, so sorry!  I just thought-" 

"You thought sneaking up on me in the middle of the frickin' night was a great idea?" 

"No, I-uh-" 

"How did you even get in here?" 

"The, um," she said, removing her hat and toying with the brim, "the door was unlocked." 

"The door was _unlocked_?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Don't you 'yes 'ma'am' me, Nicole!"  She stood and began pacing the tiny room, "Damnit, Wynonna!  I told her to lock up when she left!  Jesus, I could have been raped!" 

"Oh, well-" 

"Don't act like you weren't considering it, Haught," she finally smiled, pausing her footsteps and crossing her arms to look at Nicole. 

"What?  No!  Wait, what?" 

"Nothing, I'm just kidding," the little brunette chirped before her face became serious again, "I'm gonna kill my sister." 

"Uh," Nicole said, eyebrows going up and pointing to her badge on her hat, "cop." 

"Oh, please, like you'd stop me," Waverly said, moving closer. 

"Of course I would." 

"Oh, yeah?" 

"Uh, mmmhmm," was all Nicole could manage as Waverly traced the letters of the name tag on Nicole's chest with her index finger.  She tucked her other hand into the back pocket of her jeans and _Oh_ how Nicole wished that was _her_ hand and suddenly, Waverly was pulling the hand out and, with lightning quick speed, tapped it against the other side of Nicole's chest, right over her heart.  The officer looked down and saw that Waverly had shaped her fingers into a pretend gun. 

"Boom," she whispered, "you're dead." 

"Jesus, Waverly." 

"Told ya," she smirked, "you couldn't stop me even if you wanted to." 

Nicole gaped, unable to answer, as she watched Waverly sit back in her chair and start pulling on a pair of wool socks.  "I'm glad you're here, Nic.  I really needed a break," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. 

"Oh, uh, yeah, you tracking a rev head?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant as Waverly tugged her boots on. 

"Hmm?  Oh, no, other research," she said, looking away.   

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," the redhead spoke quietly. 

"Not at all, it's just...I haven't really even brought it up to Wynonna yet.  It's still kinda...fresh." 

"I understand," Nicole tried to smile, jolted by the sad look in Waverly's eyes. 

"So, you ready for a walk?" 

"Uh," Nicole looked around, spotted the long, wooly coat hanging over a tall stack of books in the corner, "sure, here's your coat," she said, moving to grab it. 

"Oh, it's okay, I've got this one," Waverly smiled, sinking her arms into the puffy blue coat that she'd worn that day on the road when she'd told Nicole she just wanted to be friends.  It was the same coat, Nicole smiled fondly at the memory, she'd been wearing hours later when she'd attacked Nicole on Nedley's couch.  "What're you smirking about, Officer Haught?" 

"Huh?  Oh, uh, nothing.  I like that coat.  Are you sure you won't be warmer in the other one, though?"   _Jesus, Nicole, sound a little more obvious, why don't_ _you!?_  

But Waverly didn't seem to notice.  Instead, she waved her hand and said, "Oh, please, this is a Pajar.  It's like," she looked at Nicole, "the finest in Canadian quality." 

"Okay, right, yeah, duh," Nicole said, slapping a palm to her forehead. 

"Alright," she said, wrapping a scarf around her neck, "coffee's on you, tonight, officer," before looping her arm through Nicole's and heading for the stairs. 

"I hope you like cop sludge." 

"I've missed it so, so much," the smaller woman sighed theatrically. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hummmm.....my fingertips were buzzing when I was trying to capture Waverly being a goober. Hope you liked!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole get in a boxing ring and ogle each other to death.  
> Nicole makes a determined decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just now realized that NOBODY is tucking ANYBODY'S hair behind their ear in this chapter which is a DAMN SHAME because I'm pretty sure it's a staple in almost every WayHaught fic there is, right? I mean, I challenge someone to see just how many 'hair tucks' they can fit into a couple thousand words and see if anybody notices or cares. Hell, just NAME the fic "She Reached Out To Tuck A Loose Strand Of Hair Behind Waverly's Ear" and you will probably, quite literally, get a million hits! Oh, god...I should write that fic! *rips open shirt to reveal superhero costume* *tosses glasses across room*
> 
> *sighs*

Waverly knocked, but there was no answer.  She could hear something buzzing behind the door to Nicole's apartment and cocked her head, listening.  She glanced at her watch to confirm she wasn't too early (and she was most definitely _never_ late).  Knowing the redhead must be home, she knocked again.  Nothing.  She moved to check under the flower pot beside the door ( _lillies, obviously_ , she thought) and lifted it up.  Nothing.  Where once Nicole had hidden a key for her there was now just a dark blotch of potting soil; no key. 

She knocked again and called out. 

Still nothing. 

She searched around the bannister leading to the apartment door but came up fruitless.  Waverly Earp, not one to give up so easily, crossed her arms and surveyed the entryway.  Glancing up, she had an idea and reached as far as she could on her tip-toes to feel her way across the top of the door frame.  _Bingo!_   She held the key up to her face and smirked.  S _ome_ _c_ _o_ _p_ _!_ She fully intended to lecture Nicole about the safety—or lack thereof—of keeping a hidden key right above her door.  _It might as well have been under the welcome mat!_ She shook her head and turned the key in the knob, pushing her way into Nicole's little apartment. 

"Nicole?" She called out softly, peeking into the room. 

The source of the loud buzzing sound she'd heard earlier now became apparent; Nicole was vacuuming.  She was turned away from Waverly and was working her way out of the living room clad only in a black sports bra and matching spandex shorts that _juuust_ covered the smooth cheeks of her shapely ass.  Waverly watched for a moment, sighing at the view and figuring it was only fair to allow herself a good minute or two of gawking in return for Nicole having snuck up on her the other night.  Eventually, though, she bent down and picked up a cat toy—a fuzzy grey mouse with bits of stuffing sticking out—off of the floor and chucked it at the tall redhead. 

It hit her square in the neck and Waverly sniggered.  Nicole blinked once and lifted a hand to her neck where the toy had struck her before turning a smile in Waverly's direction.  She turned off the vacuum and looked at her watch, "Shit, I'm sorry, Wave.  I must've been in the zone or something.  You reached the key?" She asked, a surprised look on her face. 

"Jesus, I'm not _t_ _h_ _a_ _t_ short, Nicole," she smiled, "you ready?" 

"Uh," she looked down at herself, "almost."  When she looked back up, Waverly was openly staring at her exposed torso and worrying her lower lip between her teeth.  Nicole smirked, "Let me pull something on over this," and headed  down the hallway.  She returned wearing a grey hoodie and a pair of striped track pants, grabbed her keys and wallet off of the table and headed toward Waverly and the door with a broad smile in place. 

 

====================================== 

 

"What?  No!  Wynonna and Dolls don't wear this stuff," the smaller woman whined. 

"That's because they're idiots," Nicole explained, pushing the headgear down over Waverly's braid and adjusting the chin strap. 

"I probably look like a dork." 

"Well," Nicole smiled, pulling her own headgear on, "if the shoe fits." 

"Har har," Waverly stuck her tongue out. 

When they'd first pulled up to Nicole's gym in Waverly's Jeep, the brunette thought the place looked like a dump.  She was right.  The paint—that was probably lead-based—was peeling off.  The windows were grimy and yellowed.  Even the sign out front was missing a couple of letters and now only said "Pets Gy".  Waverly looked at Nicole with questioning eyes.  Nicole laughed and explained it was "Pete's Gym" and had been since 1961.   

"It reminded me of my gym back home," she shrugged, getting out of the Jeep and waiting for Waverly before heading inside.  The inside, unfortunately, was just as bad.  And smelled worse than it looked, if that was even possible.  Faded posters advertising boxing matches hung limply, some half-torn, from the grey walls.  Some of the fluorescent lighting in one corner buzzed and flickered distractingly.  The equipment however, though obviously old, seemed well cared for and maintained.   

There were some speed bags and some heavy-looking punching bags along one wall and a neat row of various types of weight machines along another.  At the center of the gym, dominating most of the space, was the boxing ring.  The ring itself looked well-used, to put it nicely, but the red and blue ropes seemed to be fairly new. 

"Hey, Pete," Nicole had called, waving at an old man in an office to their left who had grunted back from behind his newspaper. 

 

And now, here they were.  Nicole was stripping out of her hoodie—back down to just her sports bra which Waverly assured herself would certainly no _t_ be a distraction—and pulling two pairs of gloves from her gym bag.  "These might be a little big on you," she said as she started pushing them onto Waverly's expertly taped hands, "but they're definitely gonna fit better than anything Pete's got," she finished, never taking her eyes off of the gloves as she secured the velcro strap in place. 

"These aren't boxing gloves," Waverly pouted.  Her cheeks were a bit squished from the headgear, making her pouty lips even poutier.  Nicole froze for a moment, struck dumb with the sudden urge to kiss the shorter woman.  Waverly looked adorable in her black yoga pants and hot pink racerback tank top.  Sure, Waverly wasn't _tech_ _nically_ her girlfriend anymore...but that didn't mean Nicole couldn't, at least, engage in some ruthless flirting. 

"No.  They're not," she replied, turning away from the smaller woman to strip off her track pants.  She lingered as she pulled them from around her shoes, bending over for longer than necessary.  When she stood again, raising to her full height and lifting her arms over her head to stretch them out, Waverly was wide-eyed and staring with her arms hanging limply against her sides.  "We're not boxing, Waves, we're just gonna do some light sparring.  These are grappling gloves," she pointed out, grabbing her foot and pulling it up behind her to stretch her thigh.  Her heart fluttered a bit when she realized that Waverly was still openly staring at her ass.  "Hello!  Earth to Waverly!" She grinned, waving a hand in front of the smaller woman's face.  "Maybe you should do a couple of stretches, too," Nicole said, putting a hand on the brunette's waist.  She heard Waverly's breath catch and leaned closer, "Need any help?" 

"Uh--oh, um, no, ha, don't be silly, I can—I mean, of course I can do some stretches," Waverly managed, shaking her head as if to dispel an unwanted image; like her brain was an Etch-A-Sketch with a particularly naughty picture of Nicole drawn on it.  "I was, uh, actually doing a little research, you know, last night on some moves and," Waverly began to ramble, mimicking Nicole's stretches while holding onto the ropes, "I really think this'll be good for me, you know, and I'm so glad you said yes and, it's so nice of you and I know you, uh, you know, don't have to be so nice to me.  I mean, not that you're not always nice, I just-" 

"Open," Nicole interrupted, holding a mouth guard up in front of Waverly's face. 

"But-" 

"No 'buts'." 

Waverly complied, opening her mouth so Nicole could fit the guard in before she pulled on her own gloves and headgear. 

"Cuhm uh dohm?" Waverly questioned, pointing at Nicole's mouth. 

"How am I supposed to talk you through moves if I wear one?" Nicole explained, patting Waverly on the butt playfully before skipping toward the center of the ring. 

"Eehn!" 

For the first hour, they practiced various holds and stances.  Nicole showed Waverly that her size didn't have to be a disadvantage and walked her through a plethora of moves to escape submission.  The tall redhead was a patient teacher, guiding Waverly through motion after motion.  They took a break to hydrate and towel off.  The sheen of sweat visible between Nicole's breasts left Waverly feeling somewhat libidinous and she was grateful when Nicole wiped it away with a soft, white towel—though, _t_ _h_ _at_ image alone was enough to make Waverly's heart pound.  They talked for a while and Waverly asked about a million questions.  Nicole, stoic and uncomplaining, answered them all with practiced ease. 

"Soooo, can we _really_ fight now?" 

Nicole raised her eyebrows questioningly, "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, I get it, this slow motion stuff is to show me what to do.  But I'll never really know what I'm capable of and what I'm not if we don't just, you know, go balls out!" 

" _Balls ou_ _t_?" Nicole smirked, cocking her head to one side. 

"You know what I mean!  It has to be realistic, ya know?  You can't hold back!" 

"And you're sure about this?" 

"Absolutely," Waverly affirmed, pushing the guard back into her mouth and springing to her feet.  Nicole moved to join her after popping a guard into her own mouth.  They stood facing each other for a moment, studying one another quietly, before Nicole lunged forward.  She gripped the smaller woman's wrist and spun her around, pulling up to make it difficult for Waverly to escape, but not so hard that she'd hurt her.  Waverly sent the elbow of her free arm backward into Nicole's diaphragm not quite so gently, knocking the wind out of her and forcing her to double over and release her grip on the brunette's arm.  She recovered slightly and looked up, eye-balling Waverly with a predatory glint in her stare.  Waverly shivered and danced backward, giving Nicole space. 

They continued grappling with each other for several more minutes; Nicole continued her attempts to trap and pin the smaller woman, while Waverly expertly thwarted her efforts.  The brunette weaved and spun, at one point even jumped, all the while eluding Nicole. 

"You gonna even try," Nicole spoke awkwardly around the mouth guard, "or are you just gonna keep runnin' away?"  She spun passed the smaller girl, smacking her ass again on the way.  Waverly frowned, her forehead wrinkling comically, before lunging at Nicole and catching her across the jaw with lightning quick right jab.  The face guard kept the blow from doing any real damage, but Nicole still lifted a gloved hand to her cheek with a stunned look on her face. 

"Ohmgosh!" Waverly slurred, springing forward to check Nicole for injury.  The taller woman immediately pulled her in a brought a long leg around to sweep behind her, dropping them both to the floor with Nicole on top pinning Waverly's arms above her head.  They were both breathing hard and staring into each other's eyes before Waverly was distracted by a drop of sweat that was making its way down Nicole's neck before it dripped down onto her own heaving chest. 

 _Jesus H. Christ_ , she thought to herself, swallowing hard. 

Suddenly, Nicole was jumping up and offering a hand to help Waverly from the floor.  She tugged her up and pulled the mouth guard out—a decidedly less attractive move—before admonishing Waverly in a stern voice ( _h_ _e_ _r_ _c_ _o_ _p_ _v_ _o_ _ic_ _e_ , Waverly noted), "Never let your guard down, Wave.  You can't let your emotions leave you vulnerable." 

"Oh, please," Waverly said, pulling her own mouth guard out with an equally unpleasant string of saliva, "you honestly think I'm going to stop in the middle of a fight to ask some rev head if he's okay?" 

"I don't know, are you?" Nicole shrugged, tossing her hands up. 

"That's ridiculous." 

"Well, I'm just sayin'," Nicole undid the chin strap of her headgear and pulled it off, "sometimes we don't know who the bad guy is.  And sometimes it's the people we think we know who hurt us the most." 

"What, exactly, are we talking about here, Nicole?" Waverly asked, yanking her gloves off. 

"I don't know.  What do you _think_ we're talking about, _Waverly_?"  She didn't look angry, Waverly thought, so much as she looked downright lugubrious.  She appeared suddenly tired and cowed, the way she'd appeared that morning in her kitchen when she'd made Waverly breakfast after she'd stumbled into her apartment drunk and confused the night before.  Waverly's heart crumbled. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap," Waverly said more calmly, reaching out to squeeze Nicole's bicep. 

"It's fine," Nicole said, turning away and fingering the fading bruises on her face.  She began hastily stuffing the gear into her gym bag.  She pulled on her track pants and Waverly assumed this was a sign that the lesson was over and put her borrowed headgear and gloves into the bag as well. 

The drive back to Nicole's was quiet.  The redhead leaned against her door and stared out of the window, seemingly deep in thought.  Waverly wasn't sure what to say when they reached the small apartment complex but couldn't leave things as uneasy as they had become after making so much progress in the days preceding.  "Hey," she blurted as Nicole reached to grab her bag from the back seat, "do you think you can help me with some research later?  At Shorty's?"  Nicole froze and looked back at her without saying a word.  "It's just that, this project's got me a little bamboozled and I could really use a fresh pair of eyes going over some documents, you know, maybe I missed something and-" 

"Of course, Wave," Nicole interjected before the brunette could continue her rant.  "I'm not working tonight.  I could pick up some dinner, if you'd like," she offered.   

"Oh, um, yeah, that'd be great!" 

"I'll text you," Nicole said, exiting the Jeep and slinging the bag over her shoulder. 

"Okay, uh, cool beans!" 

As she watched Waverly drive away, Nicole shook her head.  She was confused.  Sometimes, it hurt so much to  be with Waverly.  To spend time with her and talk with her and just generally be _near_ her like nothing had happened.  And sometimes it hurt even more to be apart from her.  She wasn't even sure if her advances were having any real affect on the younger woman.  Some days, she felt sure of their reunion.  As if it was inevitable that they'd be together again, soon.  And other days she wondered if she should try to find happiness with someone else.  Just give up.  The thought of being with anyone other than Waverly Earp made her sick to her stomach, though.  She wondered if that would ever change. 

Couldn't Waverly see that she was in just as much danger now as when they were together?  Hadn't her most recent trip to the hospital been enough to convince Waverly of the futility of her decision? 

She spun on her heel and strode toward her apartment door with determined resolved, having made up her mind about what to do next.  She stripped and jumped into the shower, scrubbing vigorously.  With laser focus, she dressed and groomed and readied herself with extra care.  She chose a soft green sweater, one she knew Waverly liked, and a pair of dark jeans that made her ass look fantastic. 

She grabbed her phone and typed out a quick text. 

 **Haughtshit:** Is Waverly there yet? 

 **Wyn** **:** She just walked in.  Sup? 

 **H** **a** **u** **g** **h** **t** **s** **hi** **t** **:** I'm coming over.  Gotta stop @ Shorty's first to get the ring. 

 **Wyn:** Yay! Finally!  Ring's not there, tho. 

 **Haughtshit:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT THERE!???? 

 **Wyn** **:** Thought it was a dumb idea.  So I kinda took the ring and hid it. 

 **Haughtshit:** YOU WHAT!?   

 **Haughtshit:** WHERE IS IT??? 

 **Wyn:** Uh.  Don't remember??  Was pretty drunk. 

 

Nicole threw the phone against the couch before collapsing onto it and screamed into a pillow until her throat and lungs burned from the strain. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if Nicole vacuuming in a set of what is basically glorified underwear is as sexy as, say, the horseback riding fetish you all have but...hey, why not? 
> 
> Your comments have been fantastic and I'm sorry if my replies are sometimes a bit too giddy, lol...ahem, drunken, some might even call them. But I love you all so much and I hope you liked this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that morning, Nicole confronts Wynonna.  
> Then, well, everyone's been gettin' drunk in this story, so why not Nicole?
> 
> Warning: Talk of DOMESTIC VIOLENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been cookin' this one around in my brain all week, just waiting for work to be over.  
> You might even see a CH 8 before the weekend is over. Who knows. You know, Sunday is usually smut day (*scoots away from db1122's threatening glare and shaking fist*), so we shall see.
> 
> I've been getting so many wonderful comments on my writing lately, it's pretty overwhelming. Suffice to say, I appreciate you all and I've never been more happy to be the enormous nerd that I am. This fandom has some pretty amazing writers and I'm just grateful to share the stage for a lil bit. Kick around your hearts, if I can. So, anyway, I'mma gon' shut it, now. Just wanted to say, "THANKS!"

The pounding on the door was abrupt.  Wynonna hadn't even heard a car drive up but, then again, she'd been drifting in and out of a groggy slumber for a couple of hours and was now sitting straight up, looking angrily at the front door.  She looked down to see a blanket draped over her legs—Waverly must have thrown it over her when she came in _way too_ early this morning after her little workout with Officer Haughtstuff—and tossed it away, leaving it to hang half-way off of the couch and drag on the floor. 

"I swear," she threatened, staggering to her feet and stomping to the door, "if this is one of those weasely, little-"  The words died in her throat as she flung the door open to reveal a very impatient looking—and, obviously, very angry—Nicole Haught.  The redhead's arms were crossed and the point of her cowboy boot tapped incessantly against the old planks of the porch.  "Oh, hey—uh, buddy ole pal!" 

"Wynonna," Nicole sizzled, advancing. 

"Listen, sister-friend," Wynonna raised her hands in mock-surrender, "now just hold up, Haughtshot!" 

"Where.  Is.  My.  _Ring_." Nicole punctuated each word with a step toward the Earp heir. 

"Nicole, mi amiga, just settle down-" 

"Don't tell _me_ to settle down, Wynonna, that was my _great-grandmother's_ ring for shit's sake," she spat, reaching a hand out to grip the front of her shirt. 

"Listen, listen, I mean, I'm sure I'll remember soon," Wynonna was nodding, attempting to placate the tall, angry woman when bare, slapping footsteps began descending the staircase beside them. 

"Wyn?" Waverly called.   "Is someone here?  Is that Nicole's truck—oh!  Hey, uh, Nic...what's, um," she froze, finally looking up from the screen of her phone and seeing her ex with her fist knotted in her sister's shirt looking murderous.  And, if Waverly was honest, pretty darn sexy, too!  "What's goin' on here?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow and looking between the two. 

"Oh, yeah, this?  Pshaw, nothin' goin' on here, baby girl.  Your girlf—Nicole, was, you know, just showin' me some of the moves you two worked on this morning," Wynonna grinned, though she knew it probably looked more like a pained grimace.  If she noticed, Waverly didn't show it. 

Nicole, for her part, stood immobile—unable to release Wynonna as she took in the sight of Waverly Earp, confusedly eye-balling them and wearing nothing but a clingy crop-top and a pair of boxer shorts.  _Nicole's_ boxer shorts, to be specific.  She must've left them here one night when—well, nevermind that.  Her hair was damp—she'd obviously just emerged from a shower—and her face was fresh and make-up free.  She could smell her, too.  _Oh, Lordy_ _,_ she smelled great.  Nicole's nostrils flared slightly at the heady scent of Waverly's jasmine body wash. 

"Nicole?" Waverly tried, looking uncertain now. 

The concern in the small woman's voice snapped the officer from her reverie and she released her grip on Wynonna's shirt.  "Right, yeah, just—uh, tryin' to teach and old _d_ _o_ _g_ new tricks," she grinned, brushing Wynonna's shirt-sleeve mindlessly and patting her on the cheek—possibly, a little harder than absolutely necessary. 

"Oh, um, did you leave something in the Jeep?" 

"What?  Ah, no—no, just thought I'd come by and," she attempted, lifting a hand to rub the back of her neck and searching for the right words; a convincing excuse. 

"That's my cue.  I should really...just, get going," Wynonna mumbled, ducking around the redhead and skirting along the wall toward the door. 

"What?  No!  Uh—Wynonna, I should really, um, talk...to you...about...something," Nicole trailed off as the middle Earp slipped out the door without so much as a glance in her direction.  When she turned back toward Waverly, the smaller woman was already shrugging off her sister's unexplained exit and looking up expectantly at Nicole.  "Uh, hi," Nicole breathed, unable to keep herself from looking the brunette up and down once more. 

"Long time no see," Waverly chirped before following Nicole's eyes down and taking in the sight of the burnt orange and white 'University of Texas, Austin' boxers.  _Nicole's_ boxers.  That she still wore.  From time to time.  You know, _f_ _or comfort_.  Nicole's eyes had darkened, sending a shiver throughout Waverly's body; she knew _exactly_ what that look meant. 

Waverly, feeling her nipples begin to harden, crossed her arms over her chest to cover herself and avoid further embarrassment but, perhaps more importantly, to spare Nicole.  Instead, Nicole stepped forward and breathed out her name, "Waverly," like it was a prayer.  Combined the low timbre of her voice with the fact that she was still looking at the smaller woman like she was a cold glass of iced tea on a sweltering summer day, Waverly felt herself shiver again as a familiar warmth settled between her legs. 

The jangle of Nicole's cell phone broke over them, causing them both to startle like a couple of skittish horses. 

"Sheriff?" Nicole answered, clearing her throat.  "Of course, sir.  Yes, I'll be there in ten.  Okay."  She shoved the phone back into her pocket and looked back at Waverly, "I've gotta go."  She leaned and pressed a kiss to Waverly's cheek before turning on her heel and striding toward the door.  She stopped when she got to it, gripping the knob and looking back, "Oh, uh, I'm not sure if I'll make it for your research proj-" 

"Nicole.  Go," Waverly smiled, surprised by the kiss and shaking her head, amused. 

"Right.  Yeah.  Okay, bye."   

The moment she heard the tires of Nicole's truck crunching away from the homestead through the gravel, her own cell phone chirped.  

 **WYN:** She gone????? 

The text was followed by several more that were composed solely of breakfast themed emojis, followed by a single gun emoji.  Shaking her head, she slipped into the kitchen to make her sister—who was obviously hiding in the barn, though Waverly wasn't sure why—a late breakfast. 

 

============================================================= 

 

 

Waverly pushed away from her desk and checked the time on her phone.  It was almost 10PM and she was beginning to feel a headache coming on.  She rubbed her eyelids and shut the musty tome in front of her.   She looked again; still no messages from Nicole.  Sighing, she pulled her earbuds out and was just arching into a long stretch, arms over her head, chest jutting out, when she heard several loud thunks and raised voices from downstairs in the bar. 

 _God, not again_. 

Bar fights were a weekly occurrence at Shorty's.  The sober community of Purgatory loved and respected Waverly—just as they'd done Shorty himself—but, put a couple whiskies in them and their sense of compunction flew out the window.  So, at least once a week, Waverly or Wynonna were forced to toss someone out on their ass.  Well, Wynonna did most of the tossing.  Waverly preferred—and had perfected—the art of stomping down from her upstairs office, giving her shotgun a pump along the way and questioning the room in general as to who wanted an ass full of buckshot.  Primitive?  Perhaps.  Effective?  Most definitely. 

However, when this didn't work and things got a little too rowdy, they each had multiple deputies on speed-dial.  They found this accelerated the rate of response rather than having to wait for the relay from dispatch to deputy.  And the locals, for their part, were grateful that a call to law enforcement was their last resort.  Most folks would rather be shouldered out of the bar to sleep it off on their cousins' couch than spend the night in the drunk tank. 

So, when she hefted the shotgun onto her shoulder and prepared her game-face, she was wholly unprepared for what she was about to witness.  Struggling toward her was her sister, looking rightfully apologetic and strained, with a staggering and red-faced Nicole Haught clinging to her shoulders. 

"Worthless!  Every last one!" Nicole yelled over her shoulder to a group of guffawing, older regulars in the corner booth. 

"Wynonna, what the hell?" She hissed, keeping her voice low but her tone stern. 

"Wave-" 

"How much has she had to drink?" 

"Uh—lil bit?" 

"Jesus, Wyn, she's wasted!" 

"She had a hard day," Wynonna stated, shifting the redhead higher and moving to skirt around Waverly toward the stairs. 

"Where do you think you're taking her?" 

"What?  You want me to leave her down here?  Call Nedley?"  She eyed Nicole for effect.  She was right.  It's not as if Nicole was in uniform but, still, the entire town was well aware of her employment status.  Being a deputy in Purgatory and getting hammered at Shorty's, though not unheard of, was generally frowned upon.  The locals preferred their local law enforcement to keep their vices under wraps and drink at home.  Alone. 

"Of course not!"  Waverly tucked the shotgun under one arm and helped her sister haul Nicole the rest of the way up the steps. 

"I'm fine!" Nicole finally chimed in.  "I can walk on my own, you two!" 

"Well," Wynonna said, "just in case, then, buddy," as she hoisted Nicole up the last two steps.  They finally made it to the little room at the end of the hall and unceremoniously tossed the redhead onto the edge of the bed.  She sat there, head hung low, cradling her forehead in her palms but saying nothing.  She looked like the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. 

"Um, okay, Nic, I'll—uh, be right back.  Just gonna grab you a water, 'kay, hon'?" 

Once outside the bedroom door, Waverly looked up questioningly at her sister, "What the _fuck_  happened?" 

"A domestic." 

"What?" 

"She got called out to the Ipson's place." 

"Dell and Sarah?" 

"Yeah." 

"Oh.  Shit.  And she hasn't-?" 

"Nope, first time." 

"Shit.  Well.  So, you let her get drunk?" 

"Geez, Waverly, it's a _bar_." 

"Yeah, and Nicole's is my— _o_ _u_ _r_ _f_ _r_ _i_ _e_ _n_ _d_!" 

"Who needed to get _d_ _r_ _u_ _n_ _k_!  I don't understand your math here, Waves." 

"She's a cop, 'Nonna." 

"Hey, I was there when Sarah came in to bail his ass out.  You'd want a drink, too, if you saw what he'd done to her face." 

"I _have_  seen it," she breathed an exasperated sigh, "the  _l_ _a_ _s_ _t_ time he did it."  She grabbed ahold of her own hair and began twisting it between her fingers thoughtfully.  "Is she okay?" 

"Nicole or Sarah?  My answer is gonna be in the negatory, either way, baby girl.  But, you know Sarah, she'll keep taking him back, no matter how many times he smacks her around.  Sounds like this time they'll be able to throw some more charges at him.  They were there most of the day.  Kindof a stand-off, I guess." 

"Jesus." 

"Yeah, well, I gotta get back downstairs before the Townsend brothers start helping themselves to the tap." 

"Right.  Yeah.  Hey, Wyn?" 

"Yeah, baby girl?" 

"What happened to her hand?" 

"Oh, uh, she said she got a little 'carried away' when they were getting him out of the house.  Nedley's making her take a couple of days.  Mandatory days off," she shrugged.  "Woman's a goddamn hero, if you ask me.  I'll send someone up with some ice; looks like her knuckles might be swelling under those bandages." 

"Thanks, Wynonna." 

 

========================================= 

 

Back in the tiny room, Waverly settled a bottle of water on the bedside table and took a seat next to Nicole on the bed.  She was still sitting, slumped over, with her head in her hands.  Not saying a word.  Waverly took one of the hands from her face, the one covered in thick, white gauze, and rested it on her thigh before placing the bag of ice—wrapped neatly in a bar towel—over the swollen knuckles. 

"'Carried away', eh?" 

"Yeah.  It was stupid." 

"Yes.  It was." 

"Waves," she finally looked up, her gentle brown eyes meeting Waverly's with a sorrowful gaze, "her face." 

"I know," Waverly whispered, cupping the redhead's cheek and caressing the skin there with her thumb  The bruises from her botched stakeout with Wynonna were nearly gone; almost healed.  Now here she was, bruised and bleeding again. 

"I was just so mad," she sighed, shutting her eyes and holding Waverly's hand in place as a single tear bloomed and fell.  "And jealous," her eyes flashed open, slightly red from the crying and the alcohol. 

"Jealous?" Waverly wrinkled her brow. 

"Of Wynonna." 

The brunette waited for her to take a deep breath and continue. 

"Revenants aren't the only kind of demons in this world.  Difference is, she can put hers where they belong."  

"You don't mean that." 

"What, you don't think the world would be better off without a guy like Dell Ipson?  That he doesn't deserve to burn?" 

"That's not what _you_  believe, Nicole.  Because I know _you,_  Nic, and you're the most honorable person I know.  You'd choose justice over vengeance any day of the week." 

"Sometimes, they're the same thing." 

"Maybe.  But that's not for us to decide." 

Nicole remained quiet for a moment.  She reached out and grabbed the bottle of water from nearby, twisted off the top and downed it in one, long drag.  She recapped it and set it back, wiping her mouth with the back of her sleep before she continued.  "I wanted to kill that man, today, Waverly." 

"I know." 

"She had to get a ride to the station 'cause her eyes were too swollen shut to see out of," the tears were starting again.   "I think 'bout how Wynonna can just point her gun and dispatch the monsters and I feel so...so _helpless_. An' there's Sarah, standin' there in her yellow sundress, blood all down the front of it, face a broken mess, apologizin' all over herself like she'd done somethin' _wrong_.  And I can't help thinkin' how if someone'd done that to you," she trailed off, choking on a sob and leaning forward into her hands again.  Waverly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her down close, burying her face in her neck as she held Nicole's head to her chest and whispered calm reassurances.   

When the worst of the sobs had subsided, Waverly stood and motioned for Nicole to lie back on the bed before tugging her boots off. 

"I'll go grab you another water," she said, taking a step toward the door. 

"Wave?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I don't want to be broken up anymore," Nicole mumbled against the pillow, "I love you." 

Moving back toward the bed, Waverly pressed a soft kiss to the officer's temple.  Nicole was curled onto her side, her eyes closed.  Waverly brushed her red hair back before replying, "I love you, too, Nicole." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work season ends in a couple of weeks. After 6 seasons with this frightfully mismanaged agency, I do believe it's time for a change. So, I plan on devoting all of my time to drinking, working on my resume and filling out applications and, of course, lots and lots of WayHaught. I wish I could add fornicating to the list, alas...
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter. Another abrupt ending but, you know, seasoned with enough angst?
> 
> [ALSO, I've been neglecting my reading in lieu of writing, so please forgive my lack of comments. Looking at you, trash_salad and sensitive_pigeon.]


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning dawns on our sweet duo.  
> A startled Wynonna ruins breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is Sunday and not a smutty token can I offer! Damn shame, ain't it?  
> Anyway, I was soooo close to throwing this story on the train to Happy Town with a one-way ticket and a pat on the back but then, well, Waverly-as always-does whatever the frick she wants and what she wants is to remain annoyingly angsty.
> 
> I feel like I've been making too many grand statements of late, so I'll cut that out. Kicking myself for attempting this multi-chap fic, but shit happens.
> 
> Also, a little tired. Not sure if I caught all of the mistakes. Good luck, troops.

Nicole's eyes felt glued shut; her contacts felt melted in place and gummy behind her lids.  She lifted a hand to rub her eyes when she noticed the thin arm draped across her waist.  Looking down, she saw that the attached hand disappeared beneath her sweater.  A warm palm lay flat against her stomach and, despite her pounding head, Nicole couldn't help the small smile that stretched her lips.   

Waverly was curled neatly against her, her bent knees tucked into the back of Nicole's.  Her face rested on a pillow so close to Nicole that she could feel her lips brush against her bare neck with each soft, shallow breath.  Nicole sighed and then immediately regretted it, her breath smelled like a garbage can and a public restroom had a love child together who was now renting space in Nicole's mouth.  Sitting up, she groaned and pressed a hand to her forehead.  Waverly mumbled unintelligibly as her hand slid from Nicole's stomach to her lap. 

The small room was freezing.  They were covered only with an ancient-looking, threadbare quilt.  She tucked the blanket around Waverly's shoulders, cacooning her into a burrito of warmth, before shuffling in her socks toward the small bathroom.  She rummaged around in the lower drawer of the vanity where she knew Waverly kept a packet of spare toothbrushes.  She brushed until the minty foam was dripping over her knuckles and into the basin of the sink before rinsing and spitting and straightening to survey herself in the mirror.  _Not your best_ _look, Haught_ , she admonished, shaking her head before bending once again to splash warm water on her face. 

By the time she reentered the room, her skin was covered in goosebumps and she didn't think twice before slipping back under the blanket facing Waverly.  The smaller woman wormed closer, tucking her head under Nicole's jaw and lifting a leg to drape over the redhead's calves.  Nicole bundled her closer with an arm around her side and a hand drawing lazy shapes against her back and shoulder blades.  The brunette hummed softly and nuzzled her nose against the skin of Nicole's throat. 

Nicole wasn't sure she was remembering everything properly about the night before, the details were a bit fuzzy, but she _was_ pretty certain she'd said... 

"Nic?" 

Waverly's voice was sluggish with sleep and somewhat muffled against Nicole's chest.  She felt her whole body tense and her movements against the brunette's back ceased abruptly. 

"Wave, I-" 

Before she could finish, Waverly was pressing her lips to the sensitive skin at the side of Nicole's neck.  She felt the tension in her body melt instantly and pushed the hand at Waverly's back up under the cotton of her shirt, splaying her fingers over the warm expanse of smooth flesh there.  Waverly made a noise, something between a moan and a sigh, and snuggled closer.  Her feathery kisses continued upward, now brushing under Nicole's jaw.  The taller woman tilted her head back and red hair splayed across the pillow like rays of a brilliant sunset, inviting Waverly's mouth to continue its sleepy progress. 

"Waverly," she breathed, moving her hand to finger the shallow valleys between the brunette's ribs.  "We should," she gasped when Waverly's teeth nipped at her earlobe, "we should...talk," she croaked.  Waverly wasn't deterred, however, and shifted her leg higher over Nicole's thigh. 

"You smell like a distillery," Waverly said against her throat. 

"Oh.  Uh, yeah.  Sorry."  Waverly's fingers were digging into the skin above Nicole's jeans, dipping below the waistband at the top of her backside, pushing against her even as she pulled the redhead forward.  Nicole couldn't help it, really; couldn't stop herself from grinding her pelvis forward and lifting a thigh to press against Waverly's center.  She couldn't be expected to control herself, not when Waverly was making those sounds and pressing those soft lips against her skin. 

The loose shirt hung off of Waverly's shoulder, exposing a creamy crescent of alabaster skin.  _This isn't helping_.  She rolled on top of the smaller woman, tugging at the sleeve to expose more skin and pressing her chapped lips to the silky surface of Waverly's body.  Waverly gasped at the sudden shift but instinctively brought her arms up to wrap around Nicole's shoulders and cling to her as she began floating away on the warm sensation of redhead's mouth as it rediscovered her taste. 

Nicole was grinding against her, now, unable to curb her passion.  Unwilling.  Insatiable.  Not that Waverly was particularly compelled to stop her insistent hands and enthusiastic lips.  She was more than content to surrender to Nicole's hungry impulses until she realized they hadn't even looked at one another.  Hadn't even brought their lips together.  Hadn't teased Nicole's tongue into her mouth. 

Suddenly, she was pushing aside a curtain of messy red hair and reaching for Nicole's face.  When the deputy's eyes met hers, she felt her heart lurch forward, gamboling in her chest as if it seeking it's mate.  The soft, brown eyes enveloped her and steadied her shaking hands.  Nicole's gaze was like being in the eye of a storm, serene and unwavering, as the wreckage churned around them.  The gentle and enduring confidence had returned to sparkle amidst the honey-golden flecks of her irises and Waverly watched, electrified, as those same eyes flitted downward to look at her parted lips. 

She'd stilled her rocking hips and was now just looking down at Waverly as if contemplating her next move.  Just as her head dipped down, when her lips were a hair's breadth from Waverly's and their lustful breaths mingled, there was a sudden raucous hammering on the door. 

"Breakfast for my new hero!" Wynonna chimed, pushing the door open with her ass and entering the room backward as she balanced a tray in front of her.  "Slugged an asshole _and_  got drunk on the same day—so proud of you, all grown up and, obviously, idolizing my process.  All this time I thought you were just a Girl Scout and—holy shit-fuckers!" 

Nicole had attempted to roll off of Waverly but, instead, had become further entangled in the quilt.  So, when she attempted to stand, she yanked Waverly legs-first with her.  The smaller woman tumbled unceremoniously onto the hard, wooden floor with a _Thud!_ The redhead scrambled to help her up even as Wynonna let the tray slip from her hands and clatter to the floor, scrambled eggs scattering every which way—several fluffy, yellow bites escaped into the darkness under the nearby vanity to quiver beside the dust-bunnies. 

"Oh, god!  My eyes!" 

"Waves—are you okay?" 

"Shit, Wynonna," Waverly said, her face red from both the sexual intensity of previous minutes and her currently rising level of anger.  She stood, hand in Nicole's for support, and brushed herself off.  "Were you raised by a group of spongelicking mouth-breathers?  Knock next time, for chrissake!" 

"I _did_ knock!" 

"Preferably  _before_  you enter a room , not _as_  you're doing it!"  Waverly's fists were balled and propped on her hips, a sure sign of her imminent reproach.  Nicole, head pounding after her rapid, vertical ascent, sat back onto the bed and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. 

"Wait a minute, just wait...a fuckin'…minute," Wynonna trilled, holding her hand up for effect, "are you two," she indicated between them before bringing her hands together in a lewd, scissoring motion, "back at it?" 

"Wynonna-!" 

"Hey, I know, none of my business, just, you know...wondering.  Seemed like ya'll were gettin'," she grinned lasciviously, "pretty cozy, just now." 

"You're right, it's none of your business, fudge knob.  Now, will you please get out of here so I can clean up this mess," Waverly snarled, looking exasperated.   

"I can get it, baby girl, why don't you take Officer Haught-Potato here home so she can shower.  Looks like she could use one," she cocked an eyebrow, assessing Nicole's mussed hair, "maybe even a cold one." 

Nicole eyed her back threateningly before turning to Waverly with a reassuring smile, "That's a good idea, actually.  That cat is probably murderous by now." 

"Oh!  Um, yeah, okay.  If you're sure." 

"She's sure, alright.  I can smell her from here," Wynonna smirked.  "That reminds me, I could really use a drink," she stated with a far-off look before she turned and headed down the narrow hallway. 

"Wynonna, it's eight in the morning!" 

"I know!  I can't believe I'm even _a_ _wa_ _k_ _e_!" She hollered over her shoulder before disappearing down the stairs. 

When her resounding stomps had finally dissipated, Waverly turned to Nicole with an apologetic frown, "Sorry." 

"Nothin' to be sorry about, Waves," Nicole said, reaching out to take Waverly's wrist in her hand and stroking the soft skin on the underside.  Waverly pulled her hand away, massaging the scar on her wrist with her other hand and looking down at the floor.  Unwanted memories flooded back to her; Nicole's handcuff digging into her skin, the hard wood of the chair against her aching back, the searing heat and strobing pain of her high-jacked brain.  She stepped away from the bed and tip-toed over the tumbled eggs toward her vanity, grabbing a jacket and her keys.  She was still wearing her faded grey sweats, but Nicole thought it better not to point this out. 

"You ready?" Waverly asked, not meeting Nicole's confused look and scurrying off without waiting for a reply. 

"Yeah," Nicole finally managed, her gaze following Waverly as she hurried up the hallway and vanished down the steps, "ready when you are, Wave." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I scoured this story, well, kinda, for some mention-any mention-of dimples. Not a one to be found. Poor, sad, dimple-less Nicole. Nothing to smile about. Though, if I'd had Waverly sucking on my earlobe, I think I might've found the strength to smile about something...ungrateful ginger, that one.
> 
> Anyway, comments are appreciated. Critiques, not so much, really. Writing is really exhausting and I'm not exactly getting paid by the word, here, so if you don't like it...just don't read it, m'kay? Besides, CA's getting ready to break off into the ocean, so maybe you won't even have to worry about it. Kisses, misses.
> 
> Geez, it felt a lot longer when I wrote it...sorry for the brevity.
> 
> Off to read Rehizle_28's most recent chapter. You should, too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two favorite gals gather up some gumption. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, catKatfan521, if this sucks, it's your fault. Can't decide which I felt more; rushed or guilty. Enjoy! Seriously, though, a devoted reader is always a nice prize. Thanks for reading.
> 
> As I, my dear readers, was enjoying my gin and tonic...I may have made some disgraceful grammatical errors. Know this, though, I am deeply sorry if you discover one. Not that I made it, only that you discovered it and pointed it out, lol!

By the time Nicole stepped out of the shower and entered the hallway, towel wrapped tight about her middle, Waverly had departed.  She called out tentatively, hopefully, but received no reply.  She did, however, smell the unmistakable scent of breakfast.  So, after pulling on a soft pair of striped boxers and a white tank top, she shambled to the kitchen.  There was a note clinging to her fridge in Waverly's neat script, _Had to get back to the bar, feel better. -W  PS Eggs and hash on a plate in the oven, enjoy!_  

Sure enough, with the oven temperature set to low, she found a pair of still-warm fried eggs—over hard, just how she liked them—and a healthy dolop of corned beef hash on a plate inside.  She sent a mental _thank you_  to her gir—ex-girlfriend and began to gobble down the buttery, greasy meal with gusto.  She'd need her strength for later, she knew, when she finally put this whole mess to bed and got right down to the ugly heart of the matter.  Waverly was still, clearly, reeling from the events of months prior when she'd been held mentally hostage by—well, Nicole wasn't sure if she knew quite exactly what the thing was called, but _demon_ was a good enough description, for now.  After Doc had spilled the beans and filled her in on the goings-on about town, it hadn't been long before Dolls' disappearance and the more formal explanations were gone with him.  Wynonna, per her usual, wasn't interested in explaining the details and could care less what, exactly, she called _anything_ as long as she could kill it.  After that, it wasn't worth remembering. 

Waverly had seemed upset when she found out that Nicole knew—finally—all about the curse and the revenants.  At first, she'd seemed afraid Nicole would leave her.  Nicole, ever steady and constant, had reassured her otherwise, only to have the petite woman turn around and dump her within weeks of her possession.  It had been shocking, yes, but also surreal and Nicole hadn't been truly sure of how to handle the situation.  She's assumed Waverly just needed time to regroup, reenergize, renew her inner courage.  She hadn't known, at the time, that months would pass and—still—Waverly would remain firm in her resolve. 

Now, after months of patient reticence, Nicole had finally lost her ability to wait.  To wonder.  To worry.  Nicole, for all of her feminist proliferations to Champ Hardy, knew that Waverly, in fact, _did_ belong to somebody; namely, herself.  Waverly was hers, as she was Waverly's.  Her heart, her body, her soul belonged to the little brunette and she wasn't soon likely to forget it.  The sound of her fork angrily scraping across the glass of her plate brought her back to the present and she stood, shoulders straight, and said, "Damn right, Haught, go get her!" 

A loud meow replied and she looked down to find the cat looking back at her, seemingly amused but at least in agreement. 

 

================================= 

 

Back in the rooms over the bar and finally starting to warm up from the freezing cold, Waverly angrily surveyed the floor.  The mess from earlier that morning had been—no surprise there—long forgotten by Wynonna and, so, she began settling in to tidy it up.  There were bits of scrambled egg everywhere and Waverly grumbled, dropping to her knees to search out every, last morsel.  Three greasy strips of bacon were scattered nearby, fanning out from the origin of Wynonna's outburst and she plucked them up and tossed them in the bin before reached up toward the bed where she'd set a roll of paper towels and a spray-bottle of cleaner. 

After she'd wiped as much of the debris and grease up, she rose up onto her knees and settled her forearms on the bed.  Dropping her head forward, she pulled the quilt to her face and breathed in.  She could still smell Nicole and her heart swelled as she remembered their _almost_ moment earlier that morning.   _God,_ Nicole had felt so good against her, moving the way she'd been.  Holding her the way she'd done.  Waverly couldn't help but let out a soft sob against the blanket, frustrated and defeated and _exhausted_.  She wondered, briefly, if she should have stayed at Nicole's place, waited for her to get out of the shower so they could talk.  But she couldn't, just _couldn't_ , face the concerned look on Nicole's face.  The defeated demeanor.  She wasn't even sure she could answer the redhead's questions because she wasn't even sure if she knew or believed the answers she'd been repeating in her head over and over for months; that this was for the best, that she was dangerous, that her life was a mess and that a woman like Nicole deserved something, _someone,_  better.  Someone stable.  Someone who didn't work in a _bar_ for shit's sake!  Not that that mattered...she was getting off track. 

She plucked the dustpan up and dumped its contents into the bin and watched, sadly, as the perky yellow bits settled at the bottom.  Walking to the small bathroom, she flicked on the light and began splashing her face at the sink.  Bracing herself on the edges, she lifted her head to look at herself in the mirror.  Cool droplets of water made their way down to the point of her chin and dripped quietly into the basin.  She softly shook her head, not appreciating her reflection's morose demeanor, before bending to towel her skin dry.  She sniffed, attempting to pull herself together, before stooping to close the drawer near her knee.  She was tucking the stray packet of toothbrushes inside—this explained Nicole's minty, fresh breath earlier—when something shiny and familiar caught her eye. 

 

================================================ 

 

Nicole wasn't exactly thinking clearly when she got in her Bronco and headed into town.  Her destination was Shorty's, but when she saw the ugly peeling sign in front of the town's lone auto shop, she hesistated.   _Jimmy_ , _that_ _prick._   Figuring that her visit to have a heart-to-heart with _that_  sleazy greaseball was long overdue, she pulled hard on the steering wheel and whipped into the shabby lot. 

 

================================================= 

 

The snow was just beginning to stick on the road when Waverly's Jeep barrelled down the street through town.  As she passed the auto shop, she thought she saw Nicole's Bronco parked near the office, door ajar.  Fearing the worst—it was, after all, _Jimmy—_ she whipped the Jeep around in an illegal u-turn, cranking at the wheel and biting her tongue in concentration.  She hopped a curb along the median with both passenger-side tires, bouncing along and ignoring the outraged looking rancher who was honking and waving angrily at her. 

She hopped another curb, pulling up beside Nicole's personal vehicle, and dropped down onto the asphalt, pulling her coat tight and hurrying toward the open door of the ratty office.  She was still a way off when she heard shouting and quickened her pace.  Once inside, she found an out-of-uniform Nicole Haught with her arm across the collar bone of Jimmy, holding him in place against the wall.  Flakes of shitty paint were peeling behind his shoulders as the redhead menaced him.  "...could have died, Jimmy, d'ya understand?  Huh?  I saw the bill, know what ya said 'bout it bein' all... _fixed_ -" 

"Please, officer-" 

"Do you _see_  a uniform, _Jimmy_? Huh?" 

"No, ma'am, I just, uh, thought-" 

"Thought?  Oh, Jimmy, you don't wanna try doin' that, you'll hurt yourself...now, listen—are you listening?" 

"Yes, ma'am," the slippery little weasel nodded. 

"If you ever, and I mean _ever_ , try to rip off my girlfriend—or anybody else in this town, for that matter—again, I'll have you tarred and feathered, d'ya hear?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"You oughta be ashamed of yourself," Nicole drawled, releasing the slimy little man and straightening to her full height—several inches above the mechanic's own head—and brushed her hands together, "tryin' to swindle the good folks of our small town.  They deserve better than a piece of garbage like you, Jimmy." 

"Yes, ma'am."  

"Now..." 

"Uh, Nic?" Waverly chirped, eyeing the officer as she stood, surprised, in a pair of green sweatpants and a loose hoodie. 

"Wave?" 

"What," she began, a smile tugging up the corner of her mouth, "exactly, are you doin'?" 

"Just, uh," Nicole tried, scratching the back of her neck and looking sheepish, "having a little chat with my pal, Jimmy, here."  She brought a hand down to squeeze his shoulder and he flinched. 

Waverly tried to keep a straight face and looked into the quaking little man's eyes, nodding knowingly at him. 

"Miss Waverly," he attempted, "I am so, so sorry.  Please, bring that purdy Jeep of yours on back and I'll give it another look."  Nicole patted his shoulder again and he added, "Free of charge, Miss Waverly, of course!" 

Waverly nodded in reply, waiting for Nicole to leave him be and join her. 

"Officer." 

"Miss Earp," Nicole smiled, tugging at the edge of her grey beanie in an awkward attempt at chivarly. Despite lacking her Stetson, the effect did not go unnoticed by Waverly. 

"Listen," Waverly started, nervously rubbing her mittened hands together and looking around Nicole's frame toward the nervous man in the corner, "I need to ask you something." 

"Oh?  What's that?  And thanks for breakfast, really you didn't have-" 

"Shut up, Nicole." 

"What? I-" 

"Please," she scrunched her forehead, "just...hear me out." 

"Oh—kaay." 

"This is stupid." 

"Hey, he had it coming-" 

"No, no, not...this _,"_ she indicated Jimmy who was still huddled against the wall, " _this,"_ she continued, gesturing between them, "us." 

"Stupid?" 

"Stupid.  And I, well, I just—it's my fault and I just, I don't know, well, I don't know what I was thinking...well, yes, I do, I was thinking I was protecting you and that was, obviously, dumb, because _look_  at you, you're _always_  getting into some kind of trouble and then you hang out with Wynnona-" 

"She's my friend-" 

"She's a moron and I should know, she's _my_  sister and she doesn't really know how to _plan_ , ya know!  And you two just traipse off into god-knows what kind of trouble, without any _plan_ , without any _idea_ , guns blazing like a pair of _outlaws_ -" 

"Outlaws?" Nicole furrowed her brow. 

"Thinkin' you're both invincible and _b_ _u_ _l_ _l_ _e_ _t_ _p_ _r_ _o_ _o_ _f_ -" 

"I have a-" 

"A _vest_ , yeah, I know," Waverly sneered, fists on her hips, "how cute that it only covers, like, thirty percent of you!" 

"Wave-" 

"Don't ' _Wave_ _'_  me, Nicole!  You need to be more careful!" 

"I'm try-" 

"You need to be safe!" 

"Wave, I-" 

"You need to shut up," she said, reaching forward to take Nicole's hands in hers, "and let me ask you something." 

"Uh, I-" 

"I love everything about you, Nicole Haught.   _E_ _verything_.  I love that you try not to cry at sad movies, but it's still so obvious because you keep sniffling, I love that you talk to your cat like she's a person and you even let her boss you around, I love that you hate mayonnaise-" 

"It's the devil's spunk," Jimmy chimed in, lifting a hand and leaning over to get Waverly's attention. 

"Shut up, Jimmy!" The both shouted in unison. 

"I love the sounds you make when you're eating my chocolate walnut pie!" 

Nicole's dimple flashed and she raised her eyebrow. 

"It's my grandmother's recipe, don't be gross!"  Waverly was practically pacing now in what little space she had in the tiny office.  "The thing is, Nicole, I love _everything_ , every goddamn little thing and I really don't want to, well, I want to keep _enjoying_ those things and you and... _us_!" 

"Uh-" 

"Nicole," the little brunette was suddenly in front of her, looking up with those soulful, brown eyes and taking her hands again, "marry me?" 

"Waves!" The officer exclaimed breathlessly.  Before she could protest, the shorter woman was pulling something familiar from her coat pocket and holding it up between them. 

"Well?" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one felt...okay? Comment, let me know if you like pie or if you think mayonnaise is, well, you know. Thanks for the creative help on that one, you know who you are!
> 
> I guess there's more to come? Why do I keep doing this to myself...
> 
> Also, if I could get Heather Hogan to read this shit...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the only auto shop in town, Waverly waits for an answer.  
> Another, less welcome, Earp makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just goes to show that ravenous commenting will get you a lot in the writing department when it comes to motivation. Your fantastic, overwhelming really, comments made me just so damn happy that I woke up with a wonderful, wonderful longing to give you more. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read, comment or not. You feed my boundless ego and give me something to look forward to.
> 
> I own nothing, I am just a simple girl trying to entertain a few WayHaught addicts...hey, the first step is admitting you have a problem, people, and then you can just continue on doing it anyway because that first step, as they say, is the most important one.

 "Where did you...?" Nicole stepped closer, taking Waverly's gloved had between both of her own.  The emerald sparkled, even in the dingy light of the little office.  Their eyes met over the ring and Nicole saw that Waverly's chin was beginning to wobble. 

"Huh, right," she whispered, wiping at her eyes, "I don't know how you think leaving this thing laying all over the place counts as a proposal, Nicole, but-" 

"Wait, what? 

"In the _b_ _a_ _t_ _h_ _r_ _o_ _o_ _m_ of all places!" 

"The bathroom?" Nicole shook her head and rolled her eyes, "God, Wynonna!" 

"Wynonna?  What's she got to do with-" 

"She hid it," Nicole smiled, dimple flaring. 

"Hid it?" 

"She found it at Shorty's in your coat-" 

"In _my_ coat?  It was in _your_ coat and I gave that back..." 

"Yeah, well, I might've...slipped it back into your coat?" 

"All this time it was just sitting in my coat?  In my office?  At _Shorty's_!" 

"Well," Nicole shrugged, "not the _whole_ time...apparently, it spent some of that time in the bathroom." 

"In a packet of toothbrushes," Waverly's eyes had wandered off as she marveled at their predicament. 

"It was in the box of toothbrushes?" Nicole choked out before laughing some more.  "I was _just_ digging around in there this morning!" 

"I know, that's why I thought-" 

"Oh, yeah, well, no—I, uh, didn't even see it."  Waverly's chin was wobbling again and her lids were brimming with tears.  "Hey, hey now, Wave, look, it's gonna be okay." 

"You don't have to be so nice to me, Nicole," Waverly said, even as the redhead was folding her arms around her and pulling her close.  "I've wasted all of this time we could have been spending together." 

"Well," Nicole soothed, brushing her hand through Waverly's hair, "we didn't exactly spend it _a_ _p_ _a_ _r_ _t_ , either."  Waverly looked up at her expectantly, biting her lip to keep it from quaking.  "Wave, jesus, we've been spending as much time together as we ever did before we...before all of this.  But, babe, I get it.  I understand.  You don't think I know all of your reasons?  You don't think," she said firmly, moving away from the smaller woman and gripping her arm before pushing the sleeve up to reveal the dark, pink scars, "that I don't know this still haunts you?  That I don't wish, every _damn_ day," the officer was beginning to tear up now and her voice grew shaky with emotion, "that I could have protected you?  Or that you could just forget it all ever happened?  But it did, Waverly, and runnin' away from people, the people who love you and want to take care of you, isn't going to help a goddamn thing." 

"I know," Waverly whispered, eyes lowering. 

"Hey, no, look at me" Nicole murmured, reaching out to tilt the brunette's head back up, pinching her chin gently between her thumb and forefinger.  "You and me, Wave," she whispered, locking eyes with the shorter woman, "we can get through anything, as long as we're together—and I'm not gonna let you push me away again, you hear?" 

"Is that," the youngest Earp sister sniffed, her nose red from the cold and the crying, "is—that a 'yes'?" 

"Yeah, criminy, you gonna answer er what?" 

"Shut up, Jimmy!" They both yelled again, Nicole turning to shoot an eyeful of daggers in his direction. 

The redhead turned back to Waverly and looked down at their hands.  She pressed the ring into Waverly's right hand as she began peeling the mitten off of her left. 

Just then, a loud bang came from nearby as the flimsy front door was kicked open.  The faded and decrepit window blinds burst loose, crashing to the floor as the door wobbled inward.  "Hit the deck, you needle dicked motherfuckers, before I shoot you a few, new assholes!"   

Peacemaker entered the room before Wynonna and the two women jumped back, throwing their hands in the air.  When she swung into the room, boots stomping fantastically, the enormous gun swiveled with her.  She took in the sight of her sister and the officer and her angry sneer vanished, "Wave!  Haughtstuff!  What's going on?  Who do I shoot?" 

Just then, Jimmy made a pathetic wimpering sound from the corner and Wynonna—adrenaline pumping—pivoted and trained the gun at his forehead which was fast becoming slick with nervous sweat. 

" _Jimmy_ ," she spat, narrowing her eyes to slits, "I should have know that _you_ , of all the dick weasels in this shithole town, would turn out to be one of those filthy, red-eyed, fart-breathing rev-" 

"Ahem," Nicole cleared her throat loudly and Waverly reached out to touch her sister's arm. 

Without taking her eyes off of Jimmy, Wynonna continued, "Saw the Wrangler and the Bronco both parked out front on my way by, looked like the Jeep was halfway up onto the sidewalk, so I knew you guys needed backup." 

"Wyn-" 

"I remember when this puke stain jacked up my bike back in high school, remember that Waves?  My first bike and this dumbass-" 

"Wynonna." 

"Well, anyway, just sayin' this has been a long time comin'," the barrel of the gun bobbed in the air as she spoke and Jimmy's eyes grew large as saucers. 

"Uh," Nicole said in what she  hoped was a calm voice, "Wynonna, listen." 

"'Sup, Haughtstuff?  Why are you dressed like a homeless person?" Wynonna asked, finally taking in her relaxed attire; the faded sweats, the hoodie, the ugly grey beanie that she had pulled down over her still-damp hair.  "And why is your hair wet, Haught?  It's like...nine degrees outside or something!" 

"I was in a hurry-" 

"Oh, I bet!  Why the hell didn't you guys call me?  Shit, is my phone dead again?"  She reached into her leather jacket and fumbled for her phone. 

"Listen, Wyn, maybe you should just, ya know, lower that hand-canon and talk to me for a sec." 

"Before or after I shoot Jimmy?" 

"I'm gonna call the cops!" Jimmy squeaked.  "You bitches are crazy!" 

"The cops?  Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy," Wynonna shook her head and nodded toward Nicole, "Haughtstuff here _i_ _s_ the cops."  

"Wynonna-" 

"Besides, unfortunately for you, _James_ , this isn't really a matter for the Ghost River County Sheriff's Department.  No offense, Nicole." 

"Wynonna, he's not a revenant!" Waverly finally shouted. 

"A what now?"  Jimmy lowered his hands in confusion. 

"What?" 

Waverly grabbed her sister's elbow—the one that wasn't extended toward the stunned machanic—and tugged her closer.  "He's _n_ _o_ _t_.  A _f_ _r_ _i_ _c_ _k_ _i_ _n_ '.  _R_ _e_ _v_ _e_ _n_ _a_ _n_ _t_!" She hissed in Wynonna's ear. 

The middle Earp lowered the gun limply to her side and looked at Nicole, who nodded in affirmation.  She then swiveled her gaze to the corner, "He's still a shitty mechanic, though," she gritted between clenched teeth.  She lowered the hammer on the enormous gun and slid it back into its holster as a massive grin spread across her lips, "Well, Jimmy, today's your lucky day!" 

Waverly groaned and turned back toward her girlfriend, sighing deeply and leaning into her. 

"So," Wynonna beamed, "what then, exactly, is going on here?"  Her eyes flitted to Nicole's arm where it was wrapped around Waverly's waist and Jimmy, seeing his opportunity, slithered back into the further recesses of the shop. 

"Nedley's gonna hear 'bout this, Earp!" He called over his shoulder.  "You Earp girls are crazier than I thought!" 

"Fuck off, Jimmy," Wynonna hollered back.  "What the hell are you two doing here?" 

"I was havin' a civilized conversation with Jimmy," Nicole drawled. 

"Good for you, Haughtpants!" Wynonna grinned, eliciting a breaming smile from the redhead until Waverly gave her a withering look.  The officer dropped her gaze to the ground and shuffled her feet against the concrete floor.  Undeterred, Wynonna pressed on, "Socked a dude, got wasted" she said, ticking off points with her fingers, "attempted to molest my little sister and now, assaulting another little shit like Jimmy!  These past 24 hours have been a real eye-opener, Haught!  You're alright," she smiled, patting Nicole on the shoulder, "for a cop!" 

Nicole couldn't help but smile back, despite the little dig at the end of Wynonna's rant. 

"So," the Earp heir continued, "why, then, are _y_ _o_ _u_ here, Waves?" 

"Been wondering that myself," Waverly intoned, stepping away from Nicole and crossing her arms to look up at the redhead questioningly.  "I was," she tapped her toe impatiently, "waiting for an answer." 

"An answer?  To what?" Wynonna wondered aloud, completely oblivious to the exchange and heading for the broken door. 

"Waverly, I-" 

Just then, the stinging sound of sirens erupted in the background and all three women halted, looking toward the front lot as two Sheriff's cruisers entered with squealing tires. 

"Oh, great," Wynonna growled, "more pigs." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I see one comment about mayonnaise, I'll scream. 
> 
> What did you think? Still frustrated? Good. I think you Earp twerps deserve it all...in the best sense of the phrase, of course. I'm tired and all I want to do is curl up and read more of Avrilsky's story-saw she just posted a new chap-and you guys are ruining that for me. See? See what you're doing? JK, I love you all. Hope you liked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, our girls have really done it this time! And Nedley is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a couple of hours with a shit-ton of coffee! In my Wonder Woman mug, of course!  
> Enjoy some gay fluff, kiddos. XOXO

Just then, Jimmy erupted from behind them, grabbing Waverly by her arm and attempting to drag her backward.  Before Nicole could react, the little brunette brought the heel of her fuzzy boot down hard on his instep and drove her elbow into his sternum.   The grimy little man stumbled backward and collapsed, holding his arms around his middle and gasping for air. 

Nicole looked from his wheezing, curled body on the ground to Waverly and raised an appraising eyebrow. 

"Eat shit, shiteater!" The little brunette was seething. 

Just then, two deputies stumbled through the broken door, guns half-drawn at the sound of the commotion. One, Mark Oliver, looked at each Earp sister before settling his gaze on Nicole in her shabby clothes as he holstered his gun and snapped it back in place.  The other, Jake Something-or-Other—Nicole couldn't quite remember—was the new rookie of the department who had only been on the job for a couple of shifts now.  His nostrils were flaring and Nicole could see the vein in his temple throbbing. 

"Holster your sidearm, Rookie," Oliver instructed, "Haught here is one of ours.  As for these other two," he gave Wynonna a hard look, "well, I'm not surprised to see either one of them in the middle of this." 

"They attacked me!  All of 'em!" 

"Alright, Jim, alright, settle down, we'll get this all sorted out at the station."  He bent to help the mechanic up and turned back to Jake.  "If you would kindly make yourself useful, kid, and escort these ladies to the cruisers, I'd be much obliged." 

Jake, the rookie, whipped out his cuffs and motioned Waverly forward.  Waverly took a cautious step backward and Nicole moved to intervene.  Stepping in front of the brunette, she gave her new colleague a dark look, "Try and slap those cuffs on Miss Earp and it'll be the last thing you do." 

"Are you threatening me?  Mark!  She just threatened me!" 

"Settle down, son.  I'm sure Officer Haught and her cohorts are more than willing to comply," he stated, giving Nicole a pointed look. 

"Of course, Mark," she said through gritted teeth, still eye-balling the rookie deputy. 

"Pigs," Wynonna mumbled.  She was leaning casually against the wall, picking at a hangnail with her teeth. 

"What was that?" Jake wheeled around to face Wynonna who, in mock surrender, lifted her hands and gave him a sickly sweet smile. 

"Nothin', officer, just hankering for some bacon right about now." 

"Why, you-" 

"Hey," Nicole stepped forward again, "Wynonna's just messing with you, aren't you, Wyn?" 

"Yeah, sure," the middle Earp grinned, "just messin' with ya," she nodded, following Nicole's lead out the door before calling, "pig," loudly over her shoulder. 

 

================================================= 

 

"I think this is the first time I've been in this holding cell sober," Wynonna lamented, "it suuuucks."  She was laying on the cot at the back of the cell, tossing her keys up in front of her and catching them on their return descent.  The loud jangling sound was grating in the small, concrete box. 

Nicole was pacing the cell, wondering how they were going to get out of this mess when Nedley stepped through the door.  She halted her movements and stood at attention, certain that the look she was giving her boss bordered on pathetic.  The sheriff ignored her and, instead, spoke directly to Waverly, "Miss Earp." 

"Sheriff." 

"After a long talk with Jimmy—er, uh, Mister Jameson-" 

Wynonna snorted from her place on the cot, "James Jameson, his parents musta been as stupid as he is ugly." 

Nedley cleared his throat and glared in Wynonna's direction.  "Wynonna," he spoke firmly, "who processed you?" 

"The new guy," she said, resuming her game of toss. 

"And Deputy Hernandez left your keys on you?" 

 _Hernandez_ , Nicole thought, smacking her own forehead.  The sheriff looked at her questioningly and she settled her gaze on the floor, embarrassed. 

"That's what it looks like, Sheriff." 

"I'll have to have a talk with that kid, can't be puttin' folks in the cell with weapons." 

"Absolutely, sir, those keys could be used as a shiv on another prisoner or even as a tool of self-harm-" 

"Zip it, Haught, I'll get to you in a second." 

"Miss Waverly," he continued, clearly exasperated, "after a long conversation with Mister Jameson, it appears your actions were in self-defense." 

"Little coward jumped the smallest of the group-" 

"Earp!" He yelled and Wynonna's keys, that were midway through the air above her, clattered against her face. 

"Fuckin' hell!"  She sat up, rubbing her face, and glared at the sheriff. 

"Waverly," he smiled kindly at the little brunette, "Gus'll be here shortly, though she was none-too-thrilled that her truck had been _reappropriated_ ," he eyed Wynonna again, "so you're free to go." 

"Sweet," Wynonna said, brushing off the front of her leather pants and standing. 

"Not you, Earp," the sheriff grinned, "your paperwork is gonna take a bit longer to process." 

"What the fuck?" 

"As I'm sure you're aware, Earp, your license to carry does not permit you to brandish your firearm willy-nilly at any random citizen of my county."  Wynonna opened her mouth to protest, but Nedley held his hand up to silence her.  "Deputy Marshall Dolls isn't around, Miss Earp, and you don't have any authority around these parts without Black Badge.  Now, I've done all I can to help you out, but I can't have you scaring the locals and them asking questions about why I haven't thrown the book at you, ya hear?" 

"Yes, sir," Wynonna frowned. 

"I know what you're up against and you can't very well do it from a jail cell." 

"Yes, sir." 

"You need to get your shit together, Earp, and I don't think a stint of community service would do you a lick of harm." 

"Community service? For fuck's sake, Nedley-" 

"Wynonna!" 

"Sorry, sir." 

"Haught," he turned his gaze to Nicole.  She felt her stomach drop at the look of disappointment in his eyes.  "You threatened and assaulted Mister Jameson." 

"Sir, I-" 

"Do you deny it?" 

"I was just-" 

"Trying to scare him?  Nicole," he sighed, lifting his wide black hat off of his head to run his fingers through his graying hair, "you're a deputy."  He settled the hat back.  "One of _my_  deputies.  This is not only an assault, it could be considered an abuse of power." 

"I wasn't in uniform, sir." 

"It's a small town, Haught, everybody knows everybody and just because you're not in uniform doesn't mean I don't expect you to uphold the ideals of this department when you're not on duty.  Everything you do reflects back on this office.  Back on me." 

"Yes, sir," she looked down. 

"Now, as I said, I had a long talk with Mister Jameson and he's decided not to press charges.  Especially after I mentioned that the department has had their eye on him for a while, what with so many citizen complaints about the ethics of his business, and that we might need to take a look at his books.  I assured him that you won't threaten him or go anywhere near his business again and that I'd make sure you were punished within the parameters of the department." 

"Sir?" 

"One week suspension.  No pay." 

"Fuck, Nedley," Wynonna protested. 

"One more word from you, Earp, and I'll be asking to see the paperwork on that pistol of yours," his moustache twitched.  "Also, you might consider a cross draw holster, that cannon's bound to give you hip problems someday."  He turned his attention back to Nicole, "And you'll be helping Earp here out with her community service when I've decided just what that'll be." 

He unhooked his keys from his belt loop and unlocked the cell door for Waverly to exit.  Nicole moved to join her but the sheriff raised his hand, "Think I'll let you sweat it a bit longer, Haught." 

"Of course, sir, but if I could just...uh, just talk to Waverly for a moment." 

"You can talk to her just fine through the bars." 

"Right, yes, of course," she conceded, moving to stand in front of Waverly as Nedley slammed the door shut and re-locked it. Waverly stood looking up at her, her slender hands circling the bars between them.  Nicole raised her own and covered them, rubbing her thumbs over the shorter woman's knuckles.  "Those were some nice moves, Miss Earp." 

"I learned from the best," Waverly grinned. 

"His foot's probably gonna be bruised for weeks," Nicole smiled back, lifting a hand to brush a strand of hair from the smaller woman's forehead.  Nedley cleared his throat meaningfully.  "Right," Nicole said, nodding at him, "I'll hurry it up." 

She knew this wasn't exactly the most romantic setting.  That she looked like a mess, in her ruddy clothes and beanie.  Waverly, despite the situation, looked sparkly in comparison.  But, then again, she always did.  The bars surrounding her, she was sure, didn't help the effect.  Still, she couldn't let a moment longer escape her intentions and so she settled onto the cold, hard concrete floor with one knee and took a deep breath. 

"Waverly," she began. 

"Oh, shit!  Fuckin' finally!" Wynonna hooted. 

Nedley glared at her and tapped the gun at his side with a finger. 

Waverly was looking down at her, hands still wrapped around the bars, eyes wide with anticipation. 

"I've been in love with you, I think, from the moment I introduced myself at Shorty's and you were soaked in beer."  Nedley moved away and leaned against the door that lead to the greater part of the station.  "All this we've been through, that we're going through, it's just not worth it without you.  It's not worth doing if we're not doing it together.  And I'll never stop loving you for the rest of my life...for the rest of _our_  lives...if you'll have me." 

There was a harsh rap on the door and Deputy Hernandez looked quizzically through the wire-mesh reinforced glass.  Nedley shook his head and nodded the officer away.  Waverly stood frozen for a moment, tears brimming on her lower lids, before she was suddenly on her knees in front of Nicole and reaching through the bars to yank her forward by the front of her hoodie.  There was a reverberating _bong_ as the side of Nicole's forehead made contact with one of the steel bars.  The kiss was awkward, to say the least, but Waverly continued to press their lips together in a heated rush of overflowing emotion. 

Nedley cleared his throat again and the little brunette pulled back, still gripping Nicole's sweater.  There were tears on her cheeks and Nicole's breath caught with concern.  She reached out to wipe them away and looked expectantly at Waverly. 

"For fuck's sake, baby girl, answer the woman!" 

"Yes, of course, yes!" Waverly giggled, moving her face again closer to the bars and pulling Nicole, more gently this time, to meet her.  They kissed again and the redhead reached through to settle her hands on Waverly's waist.  

"Alright, alright," Nedley said, clearly trying not to smile, "break it up, you two." 

Waverly stood reluctantly and Nicole did the same, giving her hand a small squeeze before the shorter woman moved away.  They were both smiling widely at each other, eyes sparkling. 

"Geez, Nedley, get her the fuck out of here before they start eye-fuckin' each other, god!" 

The old sheriff held the door for Waverly who turned with an adorable little wave before exiting.  "Well," Nedley harumphed, "congratulations, Officer Haught." 

"Thank you, sir.  I'm a lucky woman." 

Nedley's eyes wandered beyond her to look at Wynonna, "We'll see about that." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Thoughts? Loved it, hated it, bought and sold it for a higher profit?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Community service for our gun-toting heroines.  
> Wynonna makes a generous offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there, strangers! It's been a while and I've had this laying around and so, well, it's not much but it's something. But it's a nice rainy, winter day here in the foothills of California. Snow on the mountain. So I will try to get some writing done because I love you guys so much. And I think there's maybe one chapter left on this sucker after this, so, yeah.
> 
> Weird though, isn't it? How when you meet a nice girl you don't seem to feel the need to fill your free time with fleeting fantasies?

"This is ridiculous," Wynonna said, plucking at the orange, mesh vest.  "I mean, I can pull a lot of things off, like, a _lot_ of things, but this?  This is torture." 

"Beats jail time," Waverly quipped, examining her nail beds as she sat perched on the tailgate of Gus' truck.  The recent snow hadn't amounted to much and was already thawing rapidly.  Nedley had taken full advantage by tasking Wynonna and Nicole with their mandatory community service.  

"I think I would have preferred jail time.  Jail time, I can do.  I excel at it, actually." 

"That's nothing to brag about," Nicole chimed in, pulling her own vest on. 

"Have _you_ ever spent three nights in a Mexican jail cell?  No, didn't think so, goody-two-shoes." 

"You were In jail in Mexico?" Waverly asked with wonder. 

"Tijuana, actually, it's not really Mexico." 

"Yes, Wynonna, it is." 

"It's nothing like the rest of the country, is all I'm sayin'.  Beautiful country when you get out to some of the smaller towns." 

"I believe you." 

"Baby girl," she said with a serious look as she planted her hands on Waverly's thighs, "never, _ever_ , go into a building with the word 'donkey' advertised on it in any way, shape or form." 

"I'll take your word for it." 

Nicole just shook her head at the sisters, chuckling as she reached into the bed of the truck for her trash-picker-upper..  "C'mon, Earp, let's get goin'." 

The middle Earp sighed dramatically and grabbed her own trash stick. 

"Call me if you need any more bags," Waverly giggled.  "You two look adorable." 

"And you look like you want a good spanking," Wynonna threatened. 

Waverly hopped down from the tailgate and lifted it shut with a bang.  "See you later, hot stuff," she grinned, tilting up to plant a kiss on Nicole's mouth.  She really did look adorable, Waverly thought, in her jeans and faded blue bandana, even in the dorky orange safety vest.   

As Waverly peeled off in the truck, a little too fast for Nicole's liking, the redhead turned to her friend, "Well, should we get started?" 

"How 'bout we walk to town and get a drink, instead?" 

"First of all, that's like...a two hour walk...and second, no." 

"Like I said, a goody-two-shoes." 

"Please, I've gotten into my fair share of trouble.  I mean, sure, maybe it wasn't three-nights-in-Mexico kind of trouble..." 

"Right," Wynonna drawled, pinching the redhead's butt with the grabbers as she turned to walk away. 

"Hey!" 

"What could _you_ , the noble Officer Haught, have ever possibly done wrong in your life?" 

"Stole a bottle of whiskey from a corner store, once." 

Wynonna gasped in mock surprise, "Oh, my!  Tsk tsk, we _are_ naughty!  Ha, naughty Haughty!" 

"Damn straight," Nicole said, lifting her first bit of garbage into a garish, orange plastic bag. 

"Let me guess," Wynonna smirked, "you left money on the counter?" 

"No..." 

"No?" 

"Under another bottle on the shelf." 

"Ha!  I knew it!  Can't even steal properly." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Nicole couldn't help but smile.  They worked quietly, side-by-side, until Nicole asked, "Why are you wearing your gun?" 

"You kiddin'?  Revenants don't care if I'm taking a crap on the toilet, let alone picking up trash on the highway!" 

"Good point, though I could have done without the image of you on a toilet." 

"Picturing me with my pants down, now, Haught?  Good lord, keep it in your pants, will ya?" 

"Gross.  On so many levels." 

"If I'm so gross, why don't you go and work on the other side of the road?" 

"Bite me, Earp." 

"Is that a _diaper_?  I am _so_ not picking up any diapers." 

"Still want me on the other side of the road?" Nicole asked, her nose wrinkling as she lifted the offending item into her bag. 

They became quiet again, working their way along the roadside in amiable silence.  A low rumble of thunder in the distance caught Nicole's attention and she looked up to see dark clouds forming over the nearby mountains.  The cloud of fog that had previously been settled over the peaks was lowering and, soon, the entire range would be invisible behind it.  She shivered.  "Gonna rain soon, looks like it's headed this way." 

"Just great," Wynonna grumbled, "I'm already up to my ankles in mud, here." 

"I don't suppose you brought an umbrella with you?" 

"Do I look like Mary fuckin' Poppins, Haught?" 

 

============================================ 

 

Waverly was busy at the bar.  She was short-staffed, today.  One of her regular bartenders had called in sick and Wynonna was out on the highway, picking up trash with Nicole.  _My_ _fiance_ , she mused, looking down at the emerald on her finger and smiling.  Then, _My_ _fiance is picking up trash on the side of the road_.  The smile faltered.  Nedley had at least been gracious enough to put the two to work away from town where they were less likely to be harassed by the locals.  Well, that and the fact that having one of his deputies picking up trash didn't present the _greatest_ image of the department. 

People were pouring into Shorty's in droves, which was curious for a random Tuesday afternoon.  Shuttling a round of beers to a corner booth, she learned the answer.  "Big storm comin', Waverly.  You got a ride home?  Didn't see your Jeep outside."  It was one of the regulars, a 60-something man with whitish hair and a grizzled beard. 

"All good, Hank, I've got Gus' truck." 

"Good thing, it's gonna be a wet one.  Turn all this frozen ground to muck in no time.  You make sure you put some weight in the back or that thing'll be slidin' around like a sumbitch on those dirt roads." 

"Of course," Waverly smiled sweetly.  "Get'cha anything else, guys?" 

Back behind the bar, she was fixing a row of hot rum coffees for some of the more adventurous patrons at the counter when it hit her.  "Shit." 

"What is it, Waves?" One of the servers asked. 

"Shit!" 

"Waverly?" 

She looked up and saw through the murky front windows that it was, indeed, beginning to dump buckets of rain outside. 

"Nothing, it's nothing...it's just, Wynonna and Nicole are..." 

"What?  What is it?" 

"It's fine, don't worry." 

"Do you need to go pick them up somewhere?" 

Waverly thought about it but, looking around the busy bar, decided it was best to stay put.  Her sister and her fiance would be fine.  Certainly, they'd be able to hitch a ride or call someone. 

"They'll be fine, they're big girls." She said, hearing the uncertainty in her own voice.  "Can you go check on that order of burgers for the guys in the corner?" 

"Sure thing, boss." 

 

========================================== 

 

Two hours later, the happy hour crowd was filling the bar to capacity and Waverly was rushing around like a whirling dervish.  The storm was bringing people in, seeking the warm comfort and socialization of the pub's atmosphere.  The business was great, but Waverly was exhausted, so it wasn't a surprise when she didn't notice the two sopping figures banging in through the heavy, front doors. 

"Fuckin' hell, Haught, they're all in here!  No wonder there wasn't a damn soul in sight on that fuckin' road!" 

"Lookin' good, Wynonna," one of the unruly patrons at the counter called out. 

"Fuck you, asshole!" 

Waverly turned at the mention of her sister's name and caught sight of the pair of women shivering on the wooden steps.  They both were caked with mud from boots to knees and each was donning an orange plastic bag that they had clearly cuts slits in to stick poke heads through.  The effect was nothing short of hilarious, but nobody in the bar uttered a word as Wynonna glared threateningly around the room.  When her eyes finally found and settled on Waverly, the petite brunette let out a startled squeak. 

The Earp heir ripped the plastic bag from her shoulders and dropped it onto the floor where a pool of muddy rainwater was already forming. 

"Use a phone much, sis?" She growled, stomping toward the counter and pushing the red-faced man there off of her usual stool with a grunt. 

"Wynonna-" 

"Whiskey,  Neat." 

"Hey, babe," Nicole said, moving to stand behind Wynonna.  She was holding the wadded up orange bags in her shaking hands—clearly having picked Wynonna's up from the floor—and smiling at Waverly with chattering teeth.  "One for me, too, if you don't mind."  Her red hair was plastered to her head and neck and Waverly felt her heart sink. 

"I'm so sorry, Nic, things just got so crazy-" 

"' _Oh, I'm so sorry, snookums, you poor baby',"_ Wynonna mimicked in a sing-songy voice before making a series of exaggerated kissing noises.  She didn't look much better than Nicole; they both looked like a pair of drowned rats.  "Geez, sis, just give me the damn bottle and I'll do it myself," Wynonna griped, leaning over the bartop to snag two glasses. 

"There's extra clothes upstairs, if you two wanna grab a shower." 

"Good idea," Wynonna said, swiping the bottle from Waverly's hand and heading for the stairs, "c'mon, Haught, let's go." 

"Thanks," Nicole grinned, flashing her dimples before leaning across the bar to peck Waverly's lips with her own, freezing ones.  Waverly watched the pair ascend the stairs; Nicole was still clutching the orange bags and stepping as gingerly as possible in her muddy boots, carefully trying not to track too much of it. Waverly's heart swelled at the gesture, how was this woman even real? 

 

============================================= 

 

"So, I've been thinkin'," Wynonna drawled, finally kicking her boots off onto the floor. 

"Never a good thing," Nicole said, frowning at the muddy mess Wynonna was making. 

"Quiet, or I won't tell you and," she said, bringing the bottle to her lips for a long drag, "trust me, you'll wanna hear me out." 

"I'm listening," Nicole consented, reaching to take the bottle from Wynonna.  Her hands were still shaking and the task of pouring any of the whiskey into a glass seemed daunting.  Instead, she took Wynonna's lead and drank straight from the bottle. 

"So, you and my little sister-" 

"A little late for that talk, isn't it?" 

"Don't interrupt me," Wynonna snapped, taking the bottle back. 

"Fine." 

"Ah-ah!"  The brunette tsked, raising a finger to shush Nicole.  "So, anyway, as I was sayin' before I was so _rudely_ interrupted...you're livin' at the homestead now, basically.  Shit, I can't walk my own house without tripping over that damn cat of yours!"  She took another swig.  "And you two are, ya know, getting hitched or whatever." 

Nicole nodded, but didn't say a word.  Instead, she focused on peeling off her own boots and wondered where this conversation was going. 

"And Waverly's room, well, it's fine for just Waves.  But, well," she shrugged, fiddling with the button of her soaked jeans, "it's not really meant for two." 

"Okaaay..." 

"I'm just sayin'," Wynonna continued, shucking her jeans and peeling them down her pale legs, "you two should take the master bedroom." 

Nicole sat, staring up at her, shocked. 

Just then, a familiar voice called from the hallway, "Hey, you two, brought you some soup, fresh from the kitch-"  She stopped abruptly, looking from a pantsless Wynonna to Nicole, who was clutching the bottle of whiskey in her hand and looking wary.  "Kitchen," Waverly finished lamely.  "Am I missing something, here?" She asked, settling a tray that held two steaming  bowls heaped with two massive squares of corn bread on the nearby dresser. 

"Your sister was just askin' me a question," Nicole replied, uncertain. 

"Oh?  Was she?  See, the last time I caught her in this room she was about to-" 

"Settle down, baby girl, I'm not here to screw your future wife." 

"Jeepers, Wyn, there's a bathroom, ya know!" 

Wynonna answered by stripping off her top, tossing it at her sister and heading toward the open bathroom door.  The little brunette, holding the wet garment to her chest, turned to raise a questioning eyebrow at Nicole.  The redhead shrugged and continued to peel her damp socks off of her pruny feet. 

"Don't you shrug at me, officer!" 

Nicole turned to look up at Waverly from her seat in one of the straight-backed wooden chairs.  Hair soaked, teeth still chattering; she looked miserable. 

"Oh, you think those puppy-dog eyes will work, then?" 

"I'm freezing." 

"Jesus, Nicole," Waverly sighed, throwing Wynonna's shirt onto the pile with the rest of her clothes and plucking the quilt from the bed, "you're gonna catch your death.  Strip." 

"But-" 

"Don't 'but' me, out of those wet clothes, now." 

"Oh my god, this feels so fucking good," Wynonna's moans could be heard through the closed bathroom door. "Fuck, this is amazing!" 

Nicole looked back at Waverly, tilting her head with a questioning look. 

"It's fine, you can just wrap this around yourself until Wynonna's done.  Unless she runs us out of hot water."  She moved to bang on the door, "Save some hot water, Wyn!" 

"Blow me!" Came the reply. 

When Waverly turned back, Nicole was attempting to strip off her sports bra and failing miserably.  "'S too wet," she monotoned as the garment pinned her arms above her head. 

"I got you," Waverly stepped forward, raising up on to her toes to try and free the redhead.  "Sit down, I can't reach." 

"Fuck, that was awesome, better'n sex!" Wynonna boomed, stepping into the room.  "Jesus, fuckin' hell-fire!" She exclaimed, taking in Nicole sitting half naked, eye level with Waverly's crotch.  "Gah!  This room is cursed!" 

Waverly, on pure instinct, flung the quilt over Nicole, covering her entirely. 

"Uh, what's going on?" 

"Well, for starters," Wynonna growled, "you were just about to get face deep in my sister." 

"Was not!" Nicole's muffled voice came from under the blanket. 

"Were to!" 

"Shut up, the both of you!  Wynonna," Waverly glared at her sister, "there's some stuff that might fit in that top drawer, I mean unless you want to wear that towel downstairs." 

"Wouldn't be the first time!" 

"Yes, I remember." 

Waverly guided a still-covered Nicole toward the bathroom by the shoulders and, once inside, helped her strip off her filthy jeans. 

"Sorry 'bout the mud." 

"Don't worry about it, hon', I'm sorry I left ya'll stranded." 

"S'fine, Wave, it's pretty crazy downstairs. Besides, penance due, right?"  She stepped into the shower, her naked body peppered with gooseflesh.  "Oh, god, she's right, this _does_ feel amazing." 

"I gotta head back downstairs, babe." 

"Wynonna's giving us her room at the Homestead." 

"She's what?" Waverly gasped, yanking aside the shower curtain to gape at Nicole.  "Is she drunk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I wrote this about a month ago and didn't go back over it for typos. I hope it's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, kids, hope you clutched your hankies to your chest and swooned but...I doubt it.


End file.
